Factory Girl
by royalgem18
Summary: Charlie, once full of whimsy and wonder towards the magical factory, now feels nothing. And as she prepares to graduate high-school and get out of her messed up house, the factory comes out with a contest hiding five tickets into the factory. With this, her plans of a normal life is ruined for good. Fem. Charlie!
1. Lampposts and Tickets p1

**Hello everyone! I'm Royal! This is my first Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Factory Girl .****The title is not only a tribute to one of my favorite bands, the Rolling Stones, but also it just makes sense. ****So enjoy. I don't want to give to much away, but I will sat here to clear up any possible misunderstandings.**

**1). This is based off the 2005 movie with the amazing Johnny Depp *drools***

**2). Charlie is changed to be a 17 year old girl and this is written in her perspective.**

**Anything else I will let you all figure out. **

****IN this version all "F**ks" and "F**kings" have been replaced with "hell" and freaking (wanted to keep this age appropriate, if anyone wants the original, I might post it****

**Anyway enjoy, and just to get this out of the way. I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, if I did why would I be locking myself up in my room writing this?**

Chapter one (p.1): ** Lampposts and Tickets**

WHAT THE HELL?

How the hell did I end up as the... What even am I for ? His Babysitter? His playmate? Three freaking weeks ago I was just a normal- well almost normal- girl who was just trying to get through school and home and...

This will get really confusing, Lemme just start at the beginning.

* * *

My name is Charlie Bucket, I'm your average 17 year old girl. Okay, well, not really I wish. My family has literally no money. Although it is the year 2013 my mum is convinced that only a man can hold a job and will not search for a job. Its like she is stuck before the feminist movement. My dad on the other hand had a job. It had been going kinda well, but just lost his job. Did I tell you he worked at a toothpaste factory?

Yes , the freaking toothpaste factory, I kid you not, where he did nothing but screw toothpaste caps onto sealed tubes of toothpaste. All day. Everyday.

I mean seriously, maybe if he had finished college instead of doing nothing but party and get high all the time, we might not have been in this position. They don't even care about my poor grandparents, all four of them, who share a bed. A single bed.

Well I blame the four of them too, I mean, who doesn't leave a bed for over 20 years. I mean seriously, what the hell.

Well, whatever, I can't worry about my weird family. What I wouldn't do to get out, I looked at the small calendar near my bed, or should I say sheet covered hay. "Five more months," I groaned to myself, still half asleep.. Next to my bed, was a picture. It was kind of faded, due to crappy production, but the actually picture was still surprisingly clear.

In it was a young girl, perhaps ten or eleven in age, with long mid-back length ash-brown hair. She was smiling brightly, showing off a toothy grin, with wide, bright hazel eyes, full of hope, "When was the last time I have smiled like that?" I mumbled aloud to myself.

I lazily shuffled out of bed, feeling a slight creeping ache climbing up my spine, and began my day. I slid off my unprepossessing grey sweat pants, and threw on my favorite jeans. They were the color of coal, with a big tear in the front. Now, I'm not trying to look goth, or punk with the rip, it's just, after wearing the same pants for over two years, they get some wear and tear. And don't even get me freaking started about stereotypes.

After looking over my small, very small, wardrobe, I decided to put on a plain white button down shirt, which was once my dads, along with a handmade cobalt blue scarf, a gift from Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina. Overall, I looked very basic. I looked like a Bucket.

I slunk down the ladder and to my family, who was already eating breakfast. Slurping and gnawing loudly on their home made meal, "Cabbage." I stated as the rancid green smell crept into my wrinkled nose.

My mum just looked at me sadly with her dead eyes, "No 'good morning'?" she asked. Her eyes had been like that ever since I entered teenhood, and left the blissful days of childhood behind me.

I sighed trying to ignore her eyes, "Good morning Mum," then I repeated in the same tone, "Cabbage."

She just smiled, it was sad, but it was still a smile, "You know how hard things have been, Charile," she took a pause, as if to hold back tears, "but its the best we can do."

Sighing again, I reached into my jean's pocket, "Here," I said handing her a £10 note*, "I know it's not a whole lot, but I earned this during the week, and I really want to eat something other than cabbage so-"

I was cut off by my mum's sniffling, "T-thank you Charlie, It almost seems like your yourself again." She thrust her arms around me, I stiffened under her grip. After an uncomfortable minute, she released me.

I just shifted awkwardly on my feet, "Yeah, its really nothing mum," I assured her.

She smiled, "I'll be sure to get something really special for you."

"Um," I began, "you really don't have to do that, how about I just give you half of my paycheck each week, you know so we can have a real meal once in awhile," I left off 'and something other than freaking cabbage soup.'

Trying to quietly escape my house before having to shovel another meal of cabbage down my throat I said, "Well Mum, Ms. Apple wanted me to report to work early today... so I best be going." That was a lie. I didn't even have work that day, I just wanted a way out of the cramped house, When did I become a liar? I mused to myself.

"Oh," my mum uttered slightly dejected, "I guess I'll see you for dinner?" She would always ask me those kinds of things.

I could only put on my best smile, "Of course mother. I'll see you later." Mum waved me off as I began my departure from the house.

I walked outside, trying my best not to let the drifting snow into the house, which was in a disheveled enough shape as is.

The snow aimlessly floated down in feathery clumps. Despite the snow fall, the world was encased in a certain blanket of light, that made world seem actually nice. It was as though the world wanted to be warm, even though it was freezing.

I wrapped my arms tighter around me, trying to block the stinging cold from attacking my skin, "I wish I had some kind of coat," I grumbled. I walked down the worn, cracked sidewalk, which seemed to become paved and flawless under my boots as I entered the city.

Buildings towered above, each one a taunt to my life less than perfect life. I reached into my pocket to see what I had hidden inside. After digging out my father's old pleather wallet, I found three coins, a two pence, a five pence, and a two pound coin. Exhaling, I placed them back into my wallet. "I guess I'm not going to buy some kind of real food." I mumbled, kinda wishing I had given my mom less money.

Shaking my hunger off,I began wondering around the city aimlessly, unsure of what I was going to spend my day doing. I noted how the snow transformed the landscape. I felt my feet, carry me around the city, and without my full approval, I found myself in front of a factory. No the factory. I grumbled, I always found myself here, when I was bored, or sad, or angry.

Inside this massive castle of iron, lived a man. At one time I had wished with all my heart that I could meet this man, but that was when I was a child. Now, that I was older, the magic has seemed to fade. The factory once caused goosebumps to race up my arms, but now as I stood there, nothing. I guess, I would much rather, get a job and just live my own life. I slipped onto the ground, and sat up against the iron wall that separated me from this place. The bitter cold of the metal pricked at my skin, but I ignored it, "But I can't hate this place," I found myself blankly saying, "I still would like to go in someday" I admitted. Stopping my thoughts, I took a deep sniff of the heavenly aroma that was released out of the factory in the masses. The smell of warm chocolate filled my nose, heating up my body with it. I swear goosebumps began to chill my arms.

I stopped myself sharply before I got too caught up the 'curse' of Wonka. While shaking my head, I told myself, "Give up on this dream Charlie and find a new one."

Once I was standing up, I brushed the white film that had covered me during my break. Taking a final look at the factory, I closed my eyes, "I can't expect to meet a faceless guy." I shoved my white hands into the pockets of my jeans and began to walk away, "Anyway I bet that Willy Wonka is a real strange character anyways." The comforting light, had dissipated, leaving the scene looking blank and bitter. Like the beginning of some horror movie.

My thoughts brought me to my grandpa Joe. I recalled having him once tell me a story about the man, seeing how he had once worked for him. I would always stare at him with gullible eyes, a smile strewn across my face so tight, it would hurt afterward. My favorite story of his, was about a candy that made. It was in the shape of an egg, and once you put it on your tongue, a small chick would appear.

I would always laugh at this, and often make a comment about growing my own chocolate chicks. At this point, Grandpa would, ruffle my hair and only smile saying, "Charlie you can do anything you wish."

Lost in the memories, I hardly noticed a truck whip past me, "The hell?" I yelled surprised by the sudden movement on the normally quiet street. Straining to what had just attempted to kill me, my heart froze when I saw the all too familiar logo printed on the side, "Just what the hell is going on?"

Without warning the truck halted to a stop, and without a sound, out jumped a man. It was hard to tell his nationality, in the dim lighting but I could see that he was young in age. He seemed to be of average height, and was wearing a dark blue work suit. Holding a piece of thick paper in his hands, he grabbed a nail from the satchel on his waist. Then he swiftly grabbed a small hammer, and did what appeared to be hammering the paper to the post. I only blinked one time throughout the whole process, and that was to see if it was really happening. Then, as quickly as he had arrived, he hopped into his truck and left. Leaving only indented tracks in the snow as proof.

Shocked, I stumbled, to the iron lamppost. "No way?" I said softly, a mix of disbelief and awe washing over me. With my hazel eyes, as wide as saucers, I stammered the written words to myself, "Dear people of the world- I Willy Wonka have decided to allow five lucky children or teens into my factory. Hidden inside five ordinary Wonka bars are Golden Tickets. These tickets can be anywhere in the world, in any country, in any town, and in any shop. One of these five lucky children will also receive a lifetime supply of chocolate, along with a special grand prize. Get chocolating, and I cannot wait to see who I meet," I took a quick pause to catch my breath before continuing, "Sincerely, Willy Wonka." I found myself yelling by the end.

By the time I had finished, a large crowd had formed around me, each and every person, had heard the truck and now was pushing me and each other to see the note from the Wonka himself. The eerie silence that had washed over the group when I had been reading, had now ceased and the cluster erupted into deafening noise.

"Is this for real?" One man, with chocolate skin and short brown hair, asked, disbelief lacing his voice. He was wearing a suit, and on his ears was a blue tooth. If I had to guess, I would say he was on his way from work, and I would have to say it was a nice job too.

Another woman with a heavy Turkish accent screamed, "I'm not taking any chances, I'm going to buy some hundred bars of chocolate." Needless to say she had already rushed away, her faux fur coat trailing behind her.

"Neither am I!" some more voices called, then proceeded to rush to the nearest candy store, all leaving a cloud of dust behind them..

Everyone who remained was trapped in a state of astonishment. However, soon the air turned very hostile and rigid. Now everyone was in competition to get the golden ticket. By the time everyone had left the area, either through methods of running, or slinking off, the sky was dark, and the snowfall had long since ceased.

I still stood there the silence striking me loud and clear, until the reality of the situation hit me "What the literal hell?" I said softly aloud, "is this some kind of cruel joke," I then screamed up to what I guess was god, "JUST WHEN I WANT TO FORGET THIS HAPPENS!"

Trying to Calm myself down I took a shaky breath, "Oh well," I said, "I just won't buy any chocolate, that's a sure way not to win."

* * *

I shuffled into my house a little after six. My mum immediately smiled and questioned, "Anything new Charlie?" Her smile was spilling off her face like water from an overflowing bucket, "anything at all?" She was wearing a plain mousy brown dress, that looked to be around one hundred years old. Her shoulder length dark auburn hair, falling in tight curls on her face.

I kept my face straight, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Really?" My father asked, beginning to probe me as well, "nothing?" He was brightly smiling too, causing me to grow more and more concerned with every moment.. His short, reddish blond hair fell in random chunks on his neck and forehead. I guess thats the consequence of having a home done haircut. He was dressed in simple shaggy brown jacket, and old corduroys.

"Okay," I began slowly not sure what my parents wanted to hear exactly, "when I was out today, a truck from Wonka's-"

"Factory came out and posted notices saying how he will allow five lucky children and teens, thats you Charlie, into his fabulous factory for the first time in over twenty years ," my mum took a big breath, grinning tooth to tooth and continued, "Oh Charlie can you believe it? Five people will be able to meet himself!" Without restraint, she flung herself onto my dad in a tight hug, a smile still strung across her face.

Then my grandfather from his place in his bed chimed in, "Oh Charlie, imagine opening a bar of Chocolate and finding the golden ticket. It would be magical."

I just frowned, "Yeah, but the chances of me finding one is very rare," then I continued with, "I mean, there might not even be one in England."

I could feel the whole room stiffen suddenly with that comment, not wanting to admit that we are dirt poor. So to try to lessen the intensity in the room, I added with a forced smile, "I mean, It would be rather magical though."

I could feel my Grandpa Joe smile, "Charlie, I remember how much you smiled that first day the Factory reopened. You begged me to tell you all of my secrets and stories from when I worked there."

I could only smiled back at him, "Yeah," I could only say in response to him. "Grandpa," I started, "just how old was when you worked for him?"

"If I had to guess," he said in his wise tone, "I would say around twenty or thirty years younger than me."

I thought about that doing the math in my head. My grandfather had to be in his eighties, "So he would be around sixty or seventy years old by now?"

My Grandfather just nodded, "Yes, Charlie." He opened his mouth, as if to add something else, but shut it again and no words came out.

Our little conversation ended like that, luckily my mum said, "Okay everyone, time for dinner." Which ended a possible awkward situation.

I trudged to the table,if the ragged thing could be called that, inwardly grimacing at the bowl of cabbage mush placed in front of me, in an aged plastic bowl, "Thanks mum." I said, trying to be as nice sounding as possible.

She only gave me closed smiled in return, Oh no, I gulped, what the hell is she planning? I shoveled the goop into my mouth, trying to ignore the taste. No conversations were began ,but I still ate in relative peace.

Once dinner was over, I began the nightly routine of clean up. First I go to my grandparent's lying place and retrieve their bowls, earning a "Thank you Charlie," from each of them. Then, I go to the small sink, and do my best to wash the delicate dishes, with the limited materials I have- an ancient and smelly sponge, and cold water, that trickled like a cork was stuffed in the faucet..

Once the dishes are all washed, I went to the table and wiped any crumbs off, in an attempt to keep my house somewhat nice.

"Charlie," my mum said tenderly interrupting my nightly habit , "your father and I have a surprise for you tonight."

I looked over my parents, my mum was smiling, for the most I have seen her in a long time, and my father was hiding something behind his back. He also had an uncontainable smile on his face.

"We had known about the Wonka thing all day," my father began, only to be cut off by my Grandpa George.

"The freaking story was blasting over the bloody telly all day. It was\ impossible to not know about it!" I smiled at my Grandfather's sailor mouth, knowing I got mine from him. His cynicism always seemed to brighten my day, as awful as that sounds.

When I was a child, he would attempt to censor his mouth, but now he stopped caring. I remember my dad going as far as covering my ears in order to protect my innocence.

"Anyways," My father started again, "We had heard about it on the news earlier and thought, 'Wonka's Chocolate always made her happy on her birthdays,"

I paled, They didn't. The last time I had asked for a chocolate bar was when I was 12, now at 17,a piece of candy would not bring as much joy.

"So your mum and I thought it would be a perfect use of the money you gave us," he took another pause, his smile stopping his words.

No, no they wouldn't be so stupid... No.

"Anyway," my mum continued, "here you go!"

They did In her hands was a neatly wrapped, Wonka's Chocolate Bar. I weakly took it from her hands asking in a faint voice, "Where did you get the money to buy this?"

She smiled, "You know the money you gave me this morning Charlie," she explained, "I used that! I really wanted to give you something special!"

I plastered a smile onto my face, "How much of the money do you have left?"

She frowned slightly, "Well you see the chocolate was expensive, that I spent most of it on it."

My parents are freaking stupid. "Thank you mum!" I cheered trying to sound happy, unsure of what to do with the bar in my hand.

"Well," my Grandpa Joe said, "open it Charlie!"

"R-right," I said beginning to unwrap the red wrapper covering the chocolate.

I could feel everyone's eyes beaming into the chocolate bar with intensity. I placed the red wrapper on the table, knowing that if I make less of a mess now there will be less to clean up. I sighed, I hope no one is really expecting me to get this, I began to unwrap the silver lining. Ripping it off the bar , I revealed, just a brown bar of chocolate.

"See," I began, "nothing."

Everyone seemed to share a wave of disappointment, "Oh well Charlie," my dad began smiling sadly as if to make me feel better, "next time."

Smiling sadly, I gave each a member of my family a piece of the chocolate. They took it with much splendor and shoved it down their throat, coming for second and even third pieces. In the end, I didn't get a piece.

I didn't have the heart to tell them that there would be no next time. It's hard being the only realistic one in the family.

**Well tell me what you thought. Sorry for the slow start, but umm review and give me feedback, feedback is nice ^^o.**

**Have a good day/ night/ morning!**

**-Royal**


	2. Lampposts and Tickets p 2

**I am back again! Yay I cannot believe that I am following my schedule of updating weekly(lets see how long that lasts...) Anyway, no point in rambling here, I would like to thank the amazing reviews who reviewed the last Chapter, and without any more delays... Enjoy!**

**I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I wish I did. **

* * *

On the screen, was a rather large boy, perhaps about 5'6 in height and 136 Kilos**. He had black hair, that was parted to the left and nice chocolate brown eyes. Overall, he looked to be around my age. He was dressed in a striped white and Iris blue shirt, that was perhaps a size or two too small. For pants, he wore a shiny pair of leather pants, that, like his shirt, was just a bit too small. Across his neck was a plain silver chain, and on his right ear was a small hoop earring.

"Augustus," one reported called out to the round boy, "How did you find the ticket?"

"I vas sitting in my room last night," he began, his voice laced with a heavy German accent, "eating a bunch of chocolate. Then I felt some veird taste in my mouth. So I thought, 'is it Nogot? Sprinkles? Or marshmallow? I look down, and I see the shiny piece of the golden ticket!"

I tried to picture his story in my head, I could see him in room, the lights turned down low and the door locked. He was just sitting on his ass, shoveling the Wonka down like it was a drug. The moment when he found the ticket, he was so enthralled with the chocolate, that it took him a good minute to process the strange taste in his mouth. It must be nice to have something that makes you so happy.

The crowd of reporters flashed the cameras at the boy, who seemed to glow in the spotlight. His body was faced in an angel, giving him a slightly thinner appearance, and he was standing up straight. A big smile was sprawled across the mass of his face.

"Disgusting," my Grandpa George said, his mouth curling up into a taught snarl.

I parted my lips, "He seems nice." I said, trying to defend the guy. I always hated it when people were so judgemental, it just seemed to rub me the wrong way.

"Oh Charlie," my Grandpa continued, "you are too good of a person, obviously he is a snob."

"Do not just judge people," I began, then stopped the conversation not wanting to get into a fight with my already cranky grandpa. Instead I looked back at the boy on the screen, who was slowly beginning to lose his straight posture.

"Well," my father began turning off the TV, "now people are going to go more crazy now that one had been found.

"Yeah," I began slowly, "only four are left."

* * *

My father had been right about that, I noted that every single candy shop, no any shop that sold Wonka chocolate in general, had a line of at least a hundred people. Every person would be either scowling, perhaps because they haven't won yet, or smiling, excited to get more chocolate.

"All this fuss, over a freaking piece of chocolate," I mumbled with my hands in my pockets, "this just shows how messed up this world is." I walked the rest of the way home in silence, dreading the news of this once I got home.

When I had gotten home from school that day, my whole family was huddled around the telly like Artic penguins, "Who found it now?" I asked my mother who was the farthest away, standing to the side. I could only assume that this was about the whole Wonka thing.

She simply pointed to the TV, where a young girl, maybe around 13 was standing there, gleaming in the sunlight of the cameras, "My Name is Veruca. Veruca Salt." A plastic smile was pasted on her ivory face. She had dirty blond hair worn in loose ringlets and cloudy grey eyes, covered in eyeliner and shadow. She was dressed up like a doll, wearing a lavender ruffled dress that fell to her knees. The bodice was a simple sweetheart neck, with puff cap sleeves and a sash around the bust area.

"You see," the man behind her, who I guessed to be her father, began to speak, "when my darling Veruca said she needed one of those tickets, I did all I could in my power to do so. I bought all the Wonka chocolate I could find, and had my workers search all day to find one. I told them there is to be no pay until a ticket is found. At first it seemed like a ticket would never be found. Then, finally after a few torturous days without luck, we finally found one."

I took in a moment to take in the words this slimey man had said. I grimaced at his perfect suit, and his greased back hair, "So they cheated," I said blankly, not letting my anger pour out in my words.

Grandpa Joe was the first to break the hush-hush that had spread over the room, "She is much worse than the first one." We all mutually agreed, with a subtle head nod.

Grandpa George, livid about this topic, began to rant, "I cannot believe how helling bastards these days spoil their children to the point where they cannot control them any helling more! This is what's helling wrong with the world today!"

I agree, I sourly thought while going to shut off the TV, although if I had that kind of money, what would I do? Its too bad, that girl would have been so pretty if she wasn't a bitch.

* * *

The next day brought a new finder of the golden ticket. This girl, Violet, had short blond hair worn in a bowl haircut, and pretty blue eyes. Unfortunately, nobody would know with the giant ass tits that that girl was sporting on her chest.

She went on to talk about her love of gum, and how excited she was to meet . "Willy," she smiled showing off a row of perfectly straight white teeth, "I can't wait to meet you!" she squealed.

"So Violet," one reporter said, "How do you plan on winning the big prize over all the others who found a ticket."

She only grinned wider, "Is that really a question?" she giggled, "I mean look at me! I'm so much fun and happy that I am the only umm..." she paused for a second, and furrowed her brow. Then after a good thirty seconds of making slight thinking sounds, her face lit up and she said, "Oh yeah I'm the only logical choice." Still, she would not shut up, "and with my love of gum, Wonka will have to love me." She winked 'flirtatiously' towards the camera, before it panned out to a newscaster. He had huge a beehive haircut, that was the color of rust.

"Dumb. freaking. Blonde,"I muttered under my breath, earning a sharp look from my Dad. I just grabbed some more incoherent words to myself. I know I hate judging people, but when people are such attention whores, I just can't stand it.

"This just in!" The newscaster continued, " The fourth ticket has just been found in the United States. The boy is 15 year old genius Mike Teavee."

The screen panned to a boy wearing a yellow T-shirt with a girl with inhumanly large eyes and, long unnatural blue pigtails. The words "MIKU" were written underneath.

He had shoulder length ginger hair, that was worn in a small ponytail, he was smiling a tight closed mouth smile. He was standing in a room, littered with posters, all having anime characters on them. Most of them had the same girl on them as the pig-haired girl on his shirt.

"Mike!" A reporter said to the teen, "How did you feel when you found the ticket?"

Said boy now smiled brightly, showing a big gap between his two front teeth, "I felt great... Although I knew I was going to find one you see, all I had to do was..." he went on to explain the math behind his discovery in his high pitched voice, even for a boy of his age, "in the end I only had to open one bar of chocolate." He said this part with a swelling of pride.

"And how did the bar taste," a reporter asked to the shining boy.

"I don't know," MIke began," I don't like chocolate."

This sent my angry grandfather into a whore rampage, "Well its a bloody good thing that you are going to a helling chocolate factory now isn't it? I hope you burn in hell you damn ungrateful brute!"

"So there is only one ticket left," I said before turning off the TV, skillfully ignoring my grandfather..

* * *

"Thanks Ms. Apple!" I smiled as I received my paycheck from the nice lady, "I'll see you next week!"

She smiled back at me, her aged face giving off heat and sunshine and a slight hint of rainbow.. Her soft sandy blonde hair was hidden by a brick red hand stitched cap.

I walked out of the store, and immediately was greeted by the buzz of the latest ticket finder, some Russian dude.

Feeling relieved that I hadn't won, I decided to prove a point. Holding my head up high, I waked into the closest candy shop, which was one that I had never been in before in my life. In the deserted shop was a stout man, who looked awfully bored. The man had long coffee color locks, and a square face. On his face laid two round amber orbs, that looked like the were about to close any minute.

He lifted his head slightly, to see who was there, and then went back to being bored. I walked up to him and cleared my throat, making a loud sound in the process. The man didn't look up at first, so I repeated the noise, only louder. The man finally looked up, a look of aggravation evident in his eyes.

"One Plain Wonka Bar," I said handing him the money I recently had received.

He looked at me strangely, "You do know that the last ticket was found right?" His voice was sarcastic and tired, it seemed as if he had too many long nights.

"Yeah," I responded slowly, frowning slightly, "I know, thats why I'm buying one!" Damn I must sound crazy. I shot him an impatient look, Just give me the damn chocolate.

He gave me another look, that proved my thoughts to be true, but complied anyway. Reaching up behind him to the seemingly never ending rows of Wonka bars on display, he grabbed the one closest to him, and without looking at me, he took my money.

Just asI touched the bar, as a woman came in saying, "I cannot believe that the final ticket finding was a fake." Her voice was high and nasally, that was whining in manner.

No way. I looked down at the bar with bewildered eyes, as if it had some kind of plague.

"I know this is so outrageous, so there is another ticket out there." another voice added, a woman as well, except her's was deeper, and a bit more snobby. If that was possible.

No helling way. I began to unwrap the bar. Pecking at the red covering, with extreme care. I was like a bird, pecking at my food gingerly , as if any of it could be poisoned and kill me.

"I wonder where the ticket is?" The first woman asked again, her voice dragging out.

I peeled the whole outer wrapper off, and put it on the counter leaving only the plain silver lining covering the bar.

It can't be. I began to unpeel the silver. My heart was beginning to thrash in my chest. It felt like someone was taking a sword and relentlessly slashing the inside of body.

"It can be anywhere," the second woman said again, "the chances of it being in England though are very rare."

Budump I was almost done unwrapping.

Budump! Only a little bit left.

Budump!

Budump!

My heart stopped, "NO FREAKING WAY IN HELL!"

Underneath the silver lining, was a helling golden ticket. Thinner than a sheet of paper It lay there, glittering in the store lights. The bar of chocolate was long dropped, and only the piece of taunting gold was in my shaking hands.

It's official, life hates me. Why is it when I try to prove a point, live comes and bitch slaps me in the face.

"Oh my god," the shopkeeper said, eyes as wide as golfballs, "you have the golden ticket! You found Wonka's last golden Ticket! In my shop too!"

The whiny woman saw the cool to the touch piece of gold in my hands. She got up real close to me, 'I will give you two hundred dollars for it." Her warm breath brushed up against my face, causing my nose to wrinkle at the smell of garlic on her breath..

Then the... eh dirt hit the fan.

"Miss," a man yelled, "I will give you five hundred dollars," then as if to make the deal sweeter he added, "and a new bike. Ehh?"

A bike, I frowned, A helling bike? How old am I seven?

More offers were flung at me, until a man with short black hair and a pair of thin rimmed glasses offered, "7000*** pounds," in an assertive voice. I looked at him, Should I take it? I mused, I mean it would give my family enough money for a long time... and no more cabbage.

I opened my mouth to accept, when the shopkeeper shouted,"Leave the girl alone," the taking a pause to look at me, he said, "Now run home. Run home and don't stop."

I was so shocked I listened to what he said, and fled from the store in a hurry, leaving the amazing offer behind me.

One problem though... I freaking hate running.

**End of Chapter One: Lampposts and Golden Tickets.**

****

Well that's my second chapter, I feel like I am going a bit too fast with the pace, but I realy want to get the movie arc out of the way, cause well, writing a story that is based on something is just no fun. But hopefully you enjoyed it! Till next time,

**Royal 3**

*= about 15 dollars

**=about 300 pounds

***= about 10000 dollars


	3. Dreams and Existence p 1

**Well I am back again to deliver a new chapter of Factory Girl! I am so happy with all the reviews I have been getting! Anyway, on to the stor- actually before I begin, I have to rant a bit *ahem* HAS ANYONE ELSE HEARD THAT JOHHNY DEPP IS CONSIDERING RETIRING!?* Now that is out of the way, enjoy~**

**I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory... sorry! **

With a thud, I propelled the ramshackle door to my one room house open. "I think somebody is at the door," my senile Grandma smiled as cold air rushed into the house. Everyone in the house, seemed to jump up from the sudden sound. It was like an elephant coming into a mouses house, it never happened. I looked around the house, it appeared that my mum was in the midst of making dinner- more *amazing* green cabbage mush. She was cutting up the cabbage with what appeared to be a cleaver, while my dad worked on some crossword puzzle from the daily news. His brow was scrunched, as he mumbled some possible answers to puzzle to himself.

My four grandparents who were sleeping soundly, now were all quite awake, and grumbling and groaning tiredly to themselves. They began to stir in their beds, my Grandfather Joe looked at me curiously, then, eyeing the piece of gold in my hands, his eyes widened. Before he could make a sound, my mother made a move.

"Charlie!" My mum cried rushing over to my side unaware of the item in my white hand, "What are you doing?" Then she took a moment and looked at me huffing, and covered in glistening sweat, "Why are you breathing so heavy, oh and honey you're covered in sweat," Worry clouded plain her face, "what's going on?" she demanded, staring at me right in the eyes with her muddy brown eyes. They almost looked like they really didn't care, but I shook that thought off.

Taking heavy gasps for breaths, I shoved the golden ticket into her face with force, "I *huff* got the *huff* last *huff* ticket." I took a quick pause, "the Russian guy *huff* who had found the ticket *huff* was a big *huff* faker." I could hardly form the words, due to my lack of stamina, "I went to a *huff* random store, bought the first *huff* chocolate bar I found*huff* opened it and it was there."

A long lack of motion took over the whole house. As my family took a moment to process what I had said, I stood there tapping my foot impatiently. What the hell is their problem? I waited for them to move, however the let the silence proceed. After a long minute of my parents glancing back and forth from my hand and to my eyes, their frozen state seemed to vanish.

Finally my father spoke up, and broke the quiet, disbelief written over his plain features, "But Charlie," he began, "how did you-" he was at a loss of words and tried to begin again, "I mean what- What is tha-". but failed.

Ignoring his jumbled phrases, I walked over to Grandpa Joe, whose eyes already, were brimmed with crystal joyful tears, "I cannot believe you actually got it Charlie. You are going to see the factory, and meet that wonderful" he took a deliberate pause and changed his wording, "magical man."

There was a long spell of silence in the conversation, then I bit my lip, "I don't think I'm going to keep it," I admittedly mumbled, between my clenched teeth.

My Grandfather looked at me with a look of pure suffering, "But why? Why wouldn't you go Charlie? This is something you can never get back again!" He voice searched for further reasoning behind my choice in selling the golden ticket. But he seemed to not find one, and instead again asked, "why are you doing this Charlie?"

I fixed my stare at the floor unable to look up and the only thought on my mind was, Please do not give the man a heart attack Charlie. I tried to explain myself, "Some guy at the store was willing to pay me 7000 pounds for this," I glanced around at my family's faces, all had looks of pain and confusion on their faces, "we need the money more than anything else," I tried to put on a smile, "anyway, I bet that with my charm I can bargain for more money."

"Charlie," My Grandpa George called me over, using his bony, slender finger to motion me over. I staggered over to his bedside similar in manner to a newborn pony, and his lecture began, "Are you really so concerned about money that you will give up a bloody freaking amazing opportunity like this?" His voice was quickly raising with anger, "If you want money, then go, trade that rare and amazing ticket, however it if you do you will regret it for the rest of your bloody life. I can tell you, they make more and more money everyday." he looked at the piece of gold in my hand, "But that, they have only made five in the whole world. And you Charlie were blessed to have gotten the last one. Ever. So sell it away, and never meet the man you used to idolize as a child. Give up on that dream you once made as a child."

I found the floor suddenly interesting as I said through a tight jaw, "We need money now not chocolate." I said weakly, my voice cracking in the process.

What the hell am I suppose to do, I poured my thoughts onto the floor, if I go, my family is destined poor, but if I stay my family will hate me. What am I to do... I stared at the floor for a bit longer, dangling over two possible outcomes.

I could feel all the eyes of my family on weighing my back, "Okay," I said finally, Lifting my head up to look at them all, "I'll go," I took a trembling breath before adding, "I mean, I do want to meet him." I rubbed my hand through my hair, hoping that that would calam any stress I was feeling.

I could feel the tension break, like glass, and everyone smiled, "Charlie," my father said, "may I see the ticket?"

I nodded numbly, and handed the ticket to him, who took it with a huge smile on his face, "Have you read this yet?" he asked me while looking over the glimmering ticket.

"Umm," I started unsurely, "no I haven't... Will you read it for me?"

My mum, unable to hold in her excitement any longer said, "Well read it!"

Gulping slightly, My father began reading the message on the ticket, "Dear Lucky Finder of the Golden Ticket!" he took a shaky shallow breath, "I congratulate you and shake you by the hand! As it has been mentioned before, one of the five children will receive a lifetime supply of chocolate, along with a special prize. Now come to my factory 10 Am Sharp, at the front gate on Friday February 1, 2013. Children under the age of 16 are required to have a parent escort, but only one. Children 16 or older, are permitted to come unaccompanied if they so chose. I am happy excited to say I am escorting you around the factory myself. Good luck and see you soon Love, Mr. Willy Wonka!"

A silent flood of raw astonishment flew into the room. "Oh my god," my mother said looking at my father, "the first thing we have to decide is who is going to go with you, Charlie." She looked at me with a broad smile, and as if her excitement could not be contained, she was bouncing in place as well.

"I'm going alone," I stiffly said, feeling my feet firmly on the ground.

My mum seemingly ignored me, "Hun," she looked at my dad again, "how about you go?"

"I guess that is-" my father started only to be cut off by me.

"But, I'm going alone," I repeated, "the instructions said that anyone over the age of 16 can go without an escort, I'm 17, I am going alone." I felt like my words were a bit too harsh, but I really didnt want anyone from my family there. Judging me on what I was doing.

My dad just looked dejected, like he was a kicked puppy, "But Charlie-"

He suddenly was cut off by my Grandpa Joe, who spoke with a certain intense fire in his ashen eyes, "Everyone," he began, immediately gaining the undying attention of everyone in the house, "let her go alone, if there is one thing I know about the factory, is that the magic is best experienced when you do it your own way," he took a second and looked at, "I know that Charlie would much rather go alone and live her own life, rather than have one of us riding on her coattails."

I studied my Grandfather with unbelieving wide eyes, trying to understand just what he was saying, "Are you serious?"

He only smiled and said in a hushed voice directed only at me,"I am like you Charlie, if I had the opportunity to go to this magical place again, I too would like to go alone." Honesty seeped out of his words, like honey from a busy bee hive.

A reserved hush fell over the entire hose, as everyone shifted their views from me to the golden ticket yet again. After a lingering break in the conversation, my father eventually broke the silence and began to examine me, "If that's really what you want to do, then its your ticket and its your choice." His voice was a bit sad sounding,but I forced myself to ignore, I got grandfathers blessing to do it alone. Thats all I need.

My mum, rapidly perking up, pleasantly smiled, then beamed, "Wait let me see that," she swiped the ticket from my dad, and said, "February first, well that's tomorrow!"

Everyone seemed to get excited at my mum's comment, "Charlie," My grandfather began heatedly, "get yourself clean! Do your hair, and what are you going to wear? Do you even have any decent clothes!"

I sighed, "I will wear my normal clothes," I said earning a slight gasp from everyone, "you see," I began, "I'm not going to change the way I dress to just to impress some man. I am myself, and that is who is going to get."

Everybody, just looked at me with a puzzled stare, "Well," My Grandpa Joe started, "I find it amazing that this young lady knows who she is and plans to be herself all the way through."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for summing it up Grandpa." I told him. He smiled back at me, showing his old, yellow teeth. He then proceeded to close his mouth, and revert it back to it's normal frowning state.

I then turned my attention to my parents, "If I am going to go, I am going to to it my way," I began restarting all my conditions, "Number one: I am going alone, I do not need someone to watch me over all day. Number two: I wear what I want, I am not going to dress in a certain way just to impress someone. And lastly, number three: whatever happens, I demand that you treat me the exact same way as you are now."

My family looked somewhat shocked at my sudden assertiveness, but they all nodded their heads anyway. I shuffled over to the black pot, where the cabbage mush was stewing over the gas stove. Wrinkling my nose, I contorted my face, "Cabbage soup again?"

My family only looked at me with blank eyes for a minute, before rushing to get dinner finished and served. Like any other night...

* * *

My first thought on the morning of February, 1 2013, was how the crap am I going to survive this day? My stomach did a slight flip when I remembered just who I was going to meet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, with no help to my nerves. It's just another normal day. Nothing amazing will happen, just a tour through a factory. _Why can't you even believe yourself? _

'

I tried to calm my quivering hands, as I shuffled out of bed, feeling my feet drag like cement under the thin blanket. Once I was fully out of the covers, I stood up slowly, trying to not turn my cabbage mush from last night into cabbage gush.

I found myself staring out the hole in the roof, the sky was still painted black, although the stars were gradually slipping away from the sky, showing the first signs of morning. Watching as one rather large star blinked out of existence, I whispered, "I wonder what's going to happen today?"

"Charlie," I heard my mother call from the level below, "you best be getting ready, if we are to be there by ten!" Right we have to walk, Oh well it's not a long walk anyway.

"Okay mum," I called back, fully out of my trance, "I'll be down in ten minutes."

I stumbled over to my plain rotted wood, dresser. My heart stumbled when I saw the gold slip on top, just sitting there. I shook my head and Reaching my hands to the smooth, cool handle of the dresser, I jammed it open, revealing my limited wardrobe.

I closed my eyes, and them opening them, when a soft, smooth piece of fabric brushed my fingertips. I looked down at the sweater in front of me. It was made of yarn, first alternating black and white stripes, then around halfway through it switches to white and crimson stripes. Both of my grandmothers had sewn it, which explains the two different colors, and each did half. They couldn't agree on a color, so decided to make it original. I absolutely adored it, and would wear it as often. However once high school came, I decided to stop wearing it, to prevent any more social agony. But as I stood there, about to do the most influential thing in my life, it seemed like the perfect thing to wear.

So that, along with my favorite pair pants, my cobalt scarf, and a pink headband, made my outfit for the upcoming day. I grabbed the ticket and made my way down stairs. I shuffled to my side table to check the small clock, "Seven o'two," I muttered.

Slinking down the ladder, I found my parents standing at the door in their Sunday Best. "Charlie," my father frowned, "is that what you plan on wearing today? I mean this is a really big deal-"

"I know dad," I began, "but like I said yesterday, I really want to show myself to the world, and , and you know just as well as I do, that I am the person that I am dressed as."

He still frowned, but said no more about it. My mother, only smiled, "Oh Charlie can you believe it? You are going to be one of the five children in the whole world that gets to see what is behind that mysterious man's factory."

"No," I muttered, "I can't believe that this is really happening." Honestly I can't, can this be the thing called fate? A frown crossed my face as my brow furrowed, No way in hell, I thought flatly.

I looked around the house, dark shadows covered everything like a type of lace, creating an ominous view on the world. I saw that my grandparents, still all in the same bed, were still asleep. I wondered if they were going to send me off.

"Are you ready to go?" my mum asked me, her eyes shining. She was wearing a pearl silk dress, that had been her grandmother's. It was still in nice condition, and draped down to her knees. Over it, she was wearing her handmade hazel brown shawl.

"Now?" question dripped on my voice, "but it's so early."

"Yes," my father said, "but we want to try to get there before a huge crowd," he grinned, "we wouldn't want you to miss this." He was wearing his mousy sepia blazer, and a wrinkled off-white, button-down.

"Yeah that makes sense," I said, "let me just say goodbye to Grandpa."

I tiptoed over to my Grandfather's bedside. He appeared to be sleeping rather peacefully, however when I got about two feet away from him, his eyes snapped open, causing my heart to speed up. Smirking as I took a couple steps back in surprise, he said, "Are you leaving now Charlie?"

I smiled down at him coming closer to his bedside, "Yeah I am. Any advice?" Cause I will sure as hell need it.

He frowned slightly, "If I had to say anything, it would be: Don't try too hard, let him decide if he likes you."

"Isn't that how you are supposed to act towards everyone?" I asked.

"Oh Charlie, if only everyone thought like you did." He took a pause, "you are the luckiest person in the world."

Lucky? I thought, How the hell am I lucky? I live like a peasant, have no food, or money, and now- now they all think everything is going to change? I'm a wreck!

"Come on Charlie," my mum called, "we best be going now!" I turned and looked at her for a second, her face was tight, and she looked to be losing patience.

"But wait Grandpa, what do you mean by that?" I looked down to see him already soundly asleep. He was breathing very softly, and his eyes were delicately closed. Simple bliss was spread across his features. "Oh well," I mumbled, "coming Mum!" I rushed over to my mother's side, as she left the house.

If I was smart, I would've asked my Grandfather just what he meant.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry we are not in the factory yet. I have to build the story before I just jump into it. Anyway hoped you liked it and see you next time!**

**Love you all!**

**Royal~**


	4. Dreams and Existence p 2

**Okay I am back again to post another chapter of Factory Girl! I am so sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but the next chapter is where it all really begins... Anyway, enjoy!**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!* **

It was around eight twenty when we arrived, and already a large crowd of at least two hundred waiting spectators was formed around the factory. It appeared to me that each and every person was fidgeting, waiting with little patience for the owner of this factory to come out. As we we walking in, more people were beginning to hurry in, cantering in a sense, like a horse trying to be the first. The crowd was only getting bigger as the seconds ticked by. This had to be the biggest event of the year, surpassing the royal wedding, or seeing the ball drop in the United States. This event here might even be the event of the century. And somehow I managed to be a part of it. I could feel my body tremble as I neared the factory.

Trying to calm myself, I scanned the area, seeing people of all races and ends of the world. There was a black haired, asian family, proudly waving the flag of Japan proudly over their heads. A few feet over was a family wearing shirts with the red, white, and blue flag of Cuba, yes Cuba!That was pretty awesome, how important this was, not only to England, but the whole world. However, don't get me started about all the freaking American flags here! It was like they owned this great land of the queen. Newsflash Americans, this is freaking England! Oh and all the Americans were so loud, did only the obnoxious ones come? I mean, why is it that those people think they own everything? I would never go to New York City screaming and hollering about how great my country is. But at the same time, I don't think I will ever go to America. Money is tight in my house, we would never have the funds for a trip to the city.

Shaking my head and looking back to find my parents, I grumbled when they had disappeared, lost in the ocean of people. They had just melded into the crowd, and I knew that looking for them would be pointless. But where am I suppose to go? I mean, where are the other ticket finders? Eyeing around for where I was suppose to go, and trying to ignore my intensifying frustration, a sudden flash of flaming orange caught eye. Through further investigation I realized that the orange, belonged to none other than the ginger haired golden ticket finder Mike Teavee. He was standing there waiting, a slight smirk resting on his face.

Running my eyes over in that area, I found that the blonde haired Violet and the snobby Veruca were also next to them. Violet was jumping up and down, her melons bouncing vertically in her tight navy, tracksuit, which was too tight in the chest area, and was half unzipped. A huge cheeky grin was stretched across her face, appearing to be in risk of splitting in half.

Veruca was doing the exact opposite, her face was contorted in a tight scowl. She had eyes that were small slits, it a shock that her face has not frozen like that yet. A elegant pale peach knee-length dress was draped off her lithe frame. A dark maroon cloak lay on her shoulders and drifted down to her mid-back. She looked out of place surrounded by all of the tourists wearing traveling clothes, A.K.A sweatshirts and jeans.

As I paced over to the other ticket, finders, I noticed that Mike was wearing the same outfit that he was wearing during the interview. Except the shirt's base color was rust red, instead of neon yellow.

Once I was about 6 meters* away, the final ticket finder waddled next to Mike, the one and only Augustus Gloop. He was adorned in a silk chiffon dress shirt, along with a pair of nice black dress pants. Honestly, if he wasn't so heavy, he would have looked really nice, hell even with the excess weight he looked nice. His shiny black hair was parted to the left, and he appeared to have eye-liner tracing his eye, So he's going for that kind of look. I thought to myself.

Pushing through a group of American Teenages, I was gleefully cussed at, by them. Telling them to 'have a good day,' [translating= flipping them off and cussing ten times worse right back] I struggled through the crowd. However as soon as the crowd caught a glimpse of the gold in my hand, they parted and let me through.

Finally I was only a few footsteps away, from the group of 'winners.' I found myself stuck with the choice of either standing next to Augustus or Violet. Weighing both options, I went with Augustus, as he seemed much less likely to blow my ear off before we even begin.

I scuffled up to him, unaware that he was eyeing me with some intensity. "Is that what you really plan on wearing to see Mr. Wonka?" He asked shyly through a heavy German accent.

"What," I responded, not really sure why my clothes made such a difference in this whole thing.

"Well you see, clothes make a huge difference in these kinds of things, if you do not dress for success, you will be judged and automatically be lower than people who are dressed much better than you, you see I usually never dress like this, but since today is special I am dressing to make myself look really good-"

"But," I cut him off, "If you are not yourself then how will the people know if they really want you ?"

"It's not about that its more about-"

I cut him off again, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not fake myself for some man. Fakers are just liars." And I don't want to become an even worse liar. Guilt trickled through me as I thought of the times I have lied. Small white lies, but they still added up.

Our short conversation ended, and silence crept over us in an awkward cloud. I looked over at my fellow ticket finders, and saw that Mike and Veruca were the only ones of us with parents to chaperone us.

Mike brought his dad, who was a tall and lanky man, ranging from ages 35 to 40. He had grey blond hair, and looked as if his chocolate eyes had not slept in weeks. He wore a casual outfit, of khakis and a blue polo shirt.

Veruca also brought her dad, but he was a polar opposite to Mr. Teavee. He had a stock of grey hair,making him look to be around 60 years of age or older. Like his daughter he had a look of resentment was on his face, and he was dressed in business formal attire.

"Daddy," the young brat whined, "I want to go in!"

Her father glanced at his diamond encrusted Tiffany & Co. pocket watch, "It's only 9:50 Veruca Dear, we have to wait ten more minutes."

She scowled, "But daddy I want to go in now. Make Time go faster." She stomped her foot onto the pavement, making a slight clicking noise.

Why can't she just be happy, I mused, I mean she got a freaking golden ticket!

"I'm sorry, honey," her father apologized, "but even I cannot make time go faster." His voice dripped with ego, Wow humble much?

"Well do it anyway!" She yelled at him, getting everyone to stare at them.

Mike, who was between Veruca and Augustus, glanced over at me, and then with a huge smirk on his face, strutted over to me and wedged himself between Augustus and I. "Hey there," he said in an attempted smooth voice, "I didn't know that such a cute girl had won the golden ticket. I mean I didn't see you on the TV at all." He smiled at me, showing a huge gap between his front two teeth.

"Excuse me?" I began my brow furrowing in disgust, "First off, how old are you, 13, dude I'm 17. Second off, did you strike out with all the other girls, cause if so, leave me alone. And lastly, I just found my ticket yesterday, so its no shock that you haven't heard of me."

His grin was knocked off his face for a second, before it grew back on his face only bigger than before, "Playing hard to get, I dig that!"

I groaned before turning my attention to the factory before me. It looked much more intimidating now that I was going to enter. It had an air of magic floating around it, but also the feeling of the end. Just what is Willy Wonka like? I thought silently, I mean Grandpa said that he must be in his 60's by now. So does that mean that he is cranky? Or will he be one of those old people who tries really hard to be young? And just what is that huge prize at the end? Money? I hope it's money, that would be great... my family would need that. What is today going to be like? I took a deep breath glancing over at Mike and Veruca,It must be nice to have something familiar with you. Maybe I should've asked my parents to come... no what am I thinking I need to do this alone.

Sudden movement caught my eye. The gate, I gasped. The iron gate was slowing opening. "Please enter," a voice that seemed to come from thin air demand. I froze for a second, unsure of what to do. The world seemed to stop as I stood there. Was I really entering? After all these years of telling myself I will never go this factory, will I be going in?

I just wanted to stay still and think about my life, however, At that point the whole group of kids ran forward, trying to be the first one to get in. Well I wasn't going to rush this, I mean when could this happen to me again. Hell, when has anything this amazing ever happened to a Bucket in general. Never, all the Buckets have been poor losers, who never accomplished more than being some strangers shoe shine boy. Well, I just changed this. I am going to be something a lot more important than a foot cleaner.

Once I got my back to my senses, I advanced towards the factory, walking slowly, I savored the sound of the hard snow crunching beneath me. Once I was in line with everyone else, they all glared at me for my slowness, the voice spoke again, "Come Forward." The voice itself sounded a bit agitated at my slow start. I guess even voices have patience that can be worn thin.

Again, I was the only one who walked, mostly due to the fact that for some reason my legs wouldn't go faster, while everyone else was near close to a gallop. "Close the gates," the voice boomed again, earning the silence and unspoken respect of everyone. The gates started to close behind me, confining this factory. A question had appeared in my mind as to why nobody was flooding the gates trying to see . Couldn't everyone just rush inside in one crowd, and fight for a chance to see the factory? Why was no riot breaking out? I mean if there could be wars over something as trivial as religion, couldn't there be a war over chocolate? Shaking that thought out of my mind, I simply decided that maybe everyone was a little scared of this place, as if the mystery kept them confined to their spots on the pavement.

As the iron gates creaked to a close as sudden thought crossed into my mind, Now there is no means of escape. I swiftly looked around at the closed gate as my heart rate increased. I could feel my clammy palms douse in condensation as I wiped them on my sweater. Bringing the same wet hand to my face, I felt a strange chill creeping over my face. Oh crap, I swallowed, trying to unlodged a lump in my throat, let's just hope this Wonka guy is not a freaking kind of Pervert! I looked on ahead at the amazing iron castle of pure motherfreaking imagination.

**I-AM-SO-SORRY-THAT-SHE-IS-NOT-IN-THE-FACTORY-YET-D ON'T-KILL-ME!**

**Next Chapter I promise! I am going camping this week, so it might be a little late, but, it will you all something to look forward to!**

**Till next time!**

**Love ya all,**

**Royal~**


	5. Mystery and Understanding

**Chapter 3: Mystery and Understanding**

**OMG I came back from camping and saw so many wonderful reviews. Yay! For that gift, I will give you this extraa long chapter, so enjoy!**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate factory***

Everyone was standing perfectly still, like an ancient greek statue, as we waited for the doors to open and the man who owned this building to finally come out. Seconds slowly ticked by, with no sign of any movement from the inside of the factory. Everyone was on edge just waiting to know what was going on. Breaths from the others' were shallow, and edged on the verge of being stiff hiccups, loud and uncontrollable.

I closed my eyes, Just what is going on in there? Pictures of an elderly man limping towards the entrance crossed my mind as my eyes were closed. I tried to think of what Mr. Wonka would look like, he must have grey hair, and a bunch of old wrinkles. I opened my eyes and looked at the motionless building in front of me. I turned around and looked the huge crowd behind the gates. I could see an endless group of people, all with warm smiles on their red faces. I finally eyed my parents, who waved back at me with a smile on their face. My mom then, wrapped her arms around my dad and pulled him into a tight hug. The hug then developed into a makeout session. I then returned my attention back onto the factory, uncomfortable with their sudden intimate contact.

Then, without a warning, motion from inside the building caught my eye, followed by the sound of turning gears. I fixed my stare on the opening, waiting for whatever was going to happen. My heart rate suddenly picked up, beating like a high speed drum.

First the motion was only a slight shadow echoing in the small window on an upper floor. Then, the doors began to creep open, inching painfully at a rate of one millimeter per second. A robotic sound suddenly erupted from behind the doors. No not just a sound, I thought, more like music. Anything could come out at us. The man himself, or a monster, or a chocolate cannon, anything! The doors fully opened, revealing an array of colors that turned into a...a... puppet show.

A freaking puppet show?

What the literal hell? I looked at the sight in front of me. Brightly dressed puppets, holding all types of cooking spoons and whisks, were connected to some kind of machine to make them appear to be dancing. They looked as if they could be from the early eighties were placed in front of us. Behind them, an upbeat tune played, and soon they began to 'sing.'

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...

The Amazing Chocolatier.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...

Everybody give a cheer!

He's modest, clever, and so smart,

(That line earned a grunt from me, I mean how can any guy be called modest if he has a puppet show all about his amazingness?)

He can barely restrain it.

With so much generosity,

There is no way to contain it...

To contain...to contain...to contain...to contain.

The machine began to spazz out, and shoots of firework like sparks began to fly out of the people, I jumped back a little to avoid a spark that began to come at me. Is this thing safe? Although I would've stopped the entire show, those little troopers kept singing. However, now instead of being a happy go lucky event, as I suppose it was intended to be, it was more of a scene from a horror show. Eyes and faces were melting off from the puppets, and their voices were distorted and altered. I could hear a shrill scream from a girl erupt from the crowd in fear from the show. They continued with the next verse:

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...

He's the one that you're about to meet.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...

He's a genius who just can't be beat.

The magician and the chocolate wiz...

The best darn guy who ever lived.

(Again with the modesty)

Willy Wonka here he is!"

My mouth, along with everyone else's, was wide open with plain horror as the song came to a stop. By now most the puppets were dead and lacked eyes, noses, and all around faces. They looked as if their face had been melted off by acid. It reminded me of the American movie Saw, except with inanimate puppets.

What the fuck kind of guy is this Willy Wonka. I noticed an empty seat behind the puppet show, with the initials 'W.W' on the red velvet cushion. However no man was in that seat.

"Wow," a male voice sounded from behind me, scaring the daylights out of my body.

I jumped at the unexpected noise, "Where the fu- heck did you come from." I edited myself for the sake of the cameras all around me. And the fact that I was screaming prevented me from letting the swear come out, since the fancy microphones from the press would most likely pick any sound up..

The male looked at me right in my eyes with his milk chocolate orbs, a nervous grin spread across his white face before continuing, "That show was just amazing, I mean, I was a little nervous about the middle part, but that ending- just wow."

I faintly nodded at him as He swept up the steps so he was standing above all of us. He was... interesting to say the least. He wore an elaborate plum colored trench coat, along with a matching hat. That little ensemble of clothing had to cost at least as much as my house. He had chocolate brown hair, cut like a bowl that matched the color of his eyes. He stood about five inches higher than me, making him around 5'8 and his skin was paper white, hinting that he didn't get out much.

"Just who are you," Veruca asked, her brow scrunched with annoyance.

"He's Willy Wonka?" I answered with a slight questioning tone, I mean who else could this man be. No one else entered, and I definitely would have remembered someone like this.

The man gave a curt nod, So he is Wonka.

The one thing that struck me as odd, very odd, was how young this ' ,' appeared to be. Although logic told me that he should be around sixty, he looked to be in his early to mid twenties. Maybe he has some kind of chocolate that makes him look young, I thought looking at his face. It lacked any wrinkles, moles, or any other sign of old people aging. I should know too, my grandparents, bless their souls, were covered in deep wrinkles, on their moled saggy translucent skin. They had old rotting golden teeth, and smelt like stooping moth balls. Maybe it is a good thing that I got out of the house today.

I returned my attention back to who was still standing in front of us, analyzing us as we stared back at him, our eyes filled with.. wonder? No, mostly just confusion. The smile had soon faded from his face and a slight look of apprehension was now stretched on his features.

He looked down at us, examining us one by one. I noticed that a slight look of worry crossed his face when he passed both Veruca and Mike, only having it fade once he passed them. Everyone averted their eyes from his looks, as if to not offend the man. Or perhaps they were just embarrassed at the strange behavior.

Mr. Wonka brought his eyes to me, I returned his look and we locked eyes. I tried my best to have, 'warm,' eyes as my mother called them, and not my normal hard stare. His chocolate orbs stared through me, flicking from my eyes to my lower chin. Finally he turned he looked away and took a deep breath, opened his mouth, before closing his mouth. He reached into his coat pocket, shuffling to find something hidden in there. He digged out a stack note cards, his initials W.W were written on the back in red writing.

With his eyes glued onto the cue cards, he finally addressed the whole group, "Good Morning Starshine- The earth says hello!"

He had a very tight voice, one that seemed to be rusty. Seeing how everyone was staring at him like he had two noses, three heads, and a dying puppy on his lip, I decided to speak to make the man feel better, "Reference from the 1968 musical Hair?" The man nodded enthusiastically seemingly surprised that I recognized the reference. I flashed a taught grin at him and gave him a thumbs up, "Nice choice."

Smiling brightly now, his eyes flashed something similar to a child getting a new toy, but then disappeared. He looked back down at his cue cards and slightly less robotic he continued talking to us, "I welcome you to my factory, and shake you warmly by the hand." He extended his white gloved hand in my direction.

I stared at it for a moment, before realizing that he wanted me to shake the hand. Taking an unexpected slight step forward, I reached out and grabbed his open distended hand. His hand was warm, and he had a firm grasp on my comparably tiny hand. He did not shake it, instead he just held my hand still, locked in a stiff position. What is up with this guy?

I began to shift my hand in his, and he released my hand. I rubbed my moist hand against my shirt, getting some stray pieces of red yarn on my hand, and looked back up at , who was already onto his next thought. "Well, everybody," he began, "Let's not waste time here," as if on a cue the door began to open, "let us enter."

He motioned for all of us to follow him. I advanced towards the man, when one of the other guests collided into me. I darted my eyes up at the person, finding it to be that brute Veruca. She smirked down at me, a taut look of snotty dominance in her eyes I glared back up at her, she just smirked harder and with a simple hair flip she turned her back at.

"Bitch," I mumbled to myself as I got myself up. Picking up my pace to catch up with the others, who were a good few steps ahead of me, I returned to the group. It's seems as if people already do not like me... nice.

The big busted girl, Violet, skipped in front of him and made a high pitched squeal, "Mr. Wonka," she wrapped her arms around the man, "I'm Violet Beauregarde."

He just froze under her arms, a look of wild fear spreading on his face. "I-i really don't care," he said pushing her off of him like a fly on his jacket. He began to rub his jacket wildly as if to cleanse it from the monster that was a teenage girl. His actions were very expansive, and he used his whole body to wipe the contact from the girl off.

I watched as the brute Veruca walked in front of him a smile plastered on her china face. "My name is Veruca Salt, sir," she did a deep curtsy, "Its a pleasure to meet you." Insincerity dripped off her voice like a water dripped off a melting icicle.

just stared at her blankly before smiling at her, "Your name is very funny, but I always thought a Veruca was some kind of wart that grows on your foot," he giggled to himself before returning back to showing us around the factory. As for the girl, we could say her smile was wiped clean from her face, as a rotten egg scowl was now spread across it.

Just like the last time, before we could make any progress in this tour, the heavy boy, Augustus decided to make his presence known. Mr. Wonka just stopped in his tracks when in front of the larger boy, seeing how he was bigger in height and width. " ." The boy said with bright eyes, "I love your chocolate!" Augustus then proceeded to look up and down the man like he was a piece of steak, or in this case chocolate. It made me uncomfortable just to witness.

Wonka just smiled faintly , "Yeah I can see that, I like my chocolate too." He then motioned for the boy to go away with the simple flip of his gloved hand.

Augustus stood to the side. I looked at Wonka's face as he said that, it was almost disgusted. But, what do you expect when the majority of your followers are a slut, bitch, and glutton. I shook my head, don't think like that, you promised to not judge people.

Wonka continued to walk again, getting a few feet this time, before sharply turning around to face the ginger and me. He looked at the ginger first, "You," he said with a slight smirk, "You are Mike Teavee," said ginger smiled at his recognition from the 'candy man' himself, "I saw you on the television, it was all over the news. You were the little bugger who cracked the system." He then looked at me, "and you are just lucky to be here? Am I right?"

Not really, I thought, but I just nodded in response.

"Well on with the tour." He said, a smile playing across his face. We all walked in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

The sound of chewing caught my attention first, along with the sudden pressure of something soft and round on my arm. I jutted my gaze to the side of me, only to jump when I saw the busty girl, Violet in my face. She jiggled- erm giggled once, "Wow you really startle easily huh?"

I glared at her, "Sorry," I muttered. I really don't want to get into any fights with anyone here. Already that ten year old hates me.

Her eyes widened, "Whaaat!" she exclaimed, earning almost everyone's attention, the plum suited man did not turn around, "Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything, if anyone should be saying sorry I should. I'm Violet in case you didn't know."

"I know who you are," I responded, "I saw you all over the telly."

"Oh," she said blushing slightly, "did you now I'm soooo embarrassed. But that brings me to my next point. Who are you?" That was blunt. "I mean I didn't see you over the T.V. I recognize everyone else but you." So she is one of those nosy people, I concluded.

I released a sigh, "Well thats because I found my ticket yesterday."

Her eyes widened, "Really wow! That's so cool! But, Oh what's your name?"

"Charlie," I answered simply, "Charlie Bucket."

"Is it short of something?" She asked, "Like Charlotte or Charlene."

"No."

"But Charlie is a boy's name," she mumbled, "Unless, are you really a boy?"

I felt my face heat up at her outrageous comment, "No way in hell!"

"Well you talk and dress like a boy," a mischievous grin covered her face, "I know you are a boy~" She reached her grubby hands out and placed them right on my chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK," that's it the censor comes off.

Well that got everyone to look at me, and the young girl groping my breasts. Violet looked dumbfounded, "Wow they feel real, but?"

"That's because they are real," I yelled back. I must have been the color of blood, as I lost my temper. Just what the fuck kind of place is this? Everyone was staring at me. Veruca looked at us like the scum of the earth, and her dad was no better. Augustus looked unamused, as if this was nothing. The Ginger looked like he was on the verge of getting a boner nosebleed, and his dad was no better. And , well, he just had his head cocked like a puppy confused as to what was going on.

I forced her palms off of me, and moaned, falling into myself, "Can we just continue this tour?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of the slight daze that was caused by the blonde and me. She just looked at me, "So you are a girl." She smiled, "I have a friend!"

"What?" I mouthed. What the hell is this girl talking about.

"You see, that other girl is like 12 and seems like awful company," she smiled at me, "You on the other hand seem cool!"

So you annoy me, question my gender, touch me, and then you call us Friends? "Whatever."

"Yaayy," she linked arms with me, "I'm gonna call you Char? Kay."

"Whatever." I responded again.I have to admit I was slightly perturbed that she was yet again touching me, at least this area is appropriate, I thought.

With the blonde girl attached at my arm, I turned my attention to Mr. Wonka, who was still leading the group, silently, with a slight aura of mystery around him.

I looked around the factory, doors were everywhere. Just who was doing all the work. It couldn't be this one man? Could it? "Umm," I cleared my throat, "Mr. Wonka?" Said man turned around, his eyes full of question. I decided that I should continue, "Just who is helping you with all this? I mean you cannot be running this all by yourself?" Can you?

He just smirked back at me, "We'll see Charlie." And with that he turned back around. Walking forward, I noticed that he was getting... bigger? No wait, everyone was getting bigger? Did we suddenly fall into Wonderland? One thing's for sure: would definitely be The Mad Hatter. He dresses similar, with the hat and all. Violet would be the dodo, or perhaps one of the tweedles. Oh and Augustus would be a tweedle too. I looked at Veruca, she would be the evil queen of Hearts, and Mike, he would be the rabbit, he seems to have that personality. But that just leaves one question: Who would be Alice? Hmmm...

"Mr. Wonka?" Mr. Salt said disrupting my thoughts, "You're getting bigger!"

"No wait," Mike said, his eyes analyzing something like he had a computer in his brain, "The room is getting smaller."

Violet, whose blue jumpsuit clad arm had at some point left my arm, yelled, "What, but how?'

I looked up, the room was getting awfully cramped, seeing as my arm was in someone's gut, I refused to look at who. For the fear, that it might not be a gut, but a, "Owwy," Violet yelled, "Someone's elbow is in Sugar!"

She named them? I thought in horror. Everyone began to groan in protest in the lack of room.

"Mr. Vonka," Augustus sneered, "I have no room."

"Now you see," said, quieting the grunts, "This coming room is very important. So pay close attention."

"But why is the door so small?" Mike whined to the older man.

"To keep all the chocolatey flavor inside," the man ended the statement with a slight giggle. He then took out a set of keys and proceeded to unlock the door. He pushed it open, and with a start, opened the door.

Inside was an array of bright, seizure inducing colors, worse than pokemon. There were giant pumpkins and pink and purple candy canes. The grass was bright green, and a poop brown river flowed through the center. Well, maybe that is a bit of a negative way of looking at things, cause honestly, it was rather magical. I looked at who was looking at the room with pride spread over his face. I don't think I had ever seen so much food in a single place in my entire life.

"Now children, the master behind all this began, "Don't get overexcited. Don't lose your head."

I looked at Augustus, his eyes were almost popping out of his round face, and a strange tightness was forming in his pants.. He scanned the entirety of the room, his pupils dilating to an unrealistic size.

Veruca too had wide eyes, however, they soon turned angry, "Daddy," she whispered to her father, "Why don't we have a room like that?"

Her father gave no answer, so I turned my attention to the giant tits on Violet. She was jumping up and down, causing her orbs to jiggle on her chest. I averted my gaze, I did not need to see that. Mike was just staring at the place, as if to calculate the cost and production time, actually I bet that was what he was doing.

"Can you eat all of this?" The ginger asked, a slight tone of skepticism in his voice.

Mr. Wonka looked hurt,like a parent who is told their kid is ugly, "Well of course, everything in this room is eatable. Even I am I eatable," he paused, a creeping smirk on his face. He lifted his gloved index finger, in order to drive his point home, "But that is called cannibalism my dear children and is looked down upon in some cultures."

Where the fuck isn't eating humans looked down upon? I wondered in horror at just what kind of places this man has been.

"Try some grass, please do. It is very delicious." Everyone looked at the grass, with a slight look of apprehension, before looking back up at the man who began to lead us to a bridge that crossed the river, "Every Drop of this river is warm melted chocolate," he paused and turned to face us, "waterfall is the most important. You see it mixes the chocolate, makes it light and frothy."

"Really?" I asked the man, "that's just genius."

just looked back at me, "Huh?" he said as if he did not hear me, before continuing, "Yeah, I know. And by the way, no other factory in the word mixes it's chocolate by waterfall, you can take that to the bank."

I looked at the older man confused, something seemed different from his first appearance. It was almost as all his speeches were... rehearsed? I shook my head and continued to follow him across the bridge.

He stepped aside and waved for the rest of us to go on and explore the land of candy. I watched him as a sight look of worry crossed his face, "People," he pointed up to a trio of tubes descending from the ceiling "Those pipes are very important, they suck up the chocolate and carry it away, all over the factory."

"What happens if something undesirable falls into the chocolate river?" I asked plainly, not clearly saying that 'undesirable' meant 'human'.

"Well," mused darkly, "It would be near impossible to remove it." His chocolate orbs clouded with a strange mist, "Let's just hope that doesn't happen again." he near whispered to himself.

I shivered, What the fuck does that mean? I looked around at the fellow ticket winners to see if they heard that little comment. They all appeared unaffected, so I had to pretend that I didn't hear Mr. Wonka's strange, no disturbing comment.

The plum coated man, then spread a huge smile across his face, "Well, enjoy!" He flicked his wrist and everyone scattered, like the world was ending and they were little cockroaches.

I remained standing there unsure of where to go. As I mentioned earlier, I had never seen so much food in one place before. Should I even eat anything? I mean would it seem rude just to take something? Maybe I should ask Mr. Wonka if it is okay... What the fuck am I thinking! Of course it's okay he said "Enjoy!" So why am I not eating. I could pig out here and not eat for a month at home.

"Why aren't you doing anything Charlie," the chocolate maker's voice shocked me. I looked over at him to see he was looking down at me, again with a strange look of confusion and curiosity.

"Umm," I began, "I don't know where to begin." I stated honestly, "You see, I have never really had such a choice in food before."

Wonka's eyes widened, "Really? Why?" Again his whole demeanor changed, now it was much more... innocent.

"Because," I started, "My family has very little money and we cannot afford both nice food and electricity, so we have to compromise."

"Well," the man said, reaching out for my hand, "The Chocolate covered strawberries are amazing!" Before I had time to process or protest the sudden contact of the man's soft gloved hand, the man dragged me over to a giant bush of strawberries. The berries already had a chocolate coating on them, as if by were magic. Some were plain milk or Dark chocolate, and some were a swirl. Some were even a rich white chocolate, with a dark chocolate drizzle. That was the one I wanted.

I looked up, the closest berry of that kind was a good five inches above my head. The sweet chocolate scent tickled my nose and tempted my senses. My stomach roared as I jumped up to reach the berry. My fingers barely grazed the white gold.

Before I could try again, a white gloved hand patted my shoulder, stopping me from any more attempts at grabbing a strawberry. Effortlessly, Mr. Wonka reached over my shoulder and grabbed the strawberry I had been eyeing. Then he proceeded to grab a plain milk chocolate one for himself.

Hesitantly, I looked at the berry, before taking a small bite, "Well," the top hatted man asked.

"It's really good," I said with disbelief, the bursting flavor of chocolate glided down my throat, leaving a smooth sensation.

"Yay," the man exclaimed, "that was my own invention. I came up with the concept all by myself. I have never had anyone to try it before so I never knew if it was any good!"

He kept smiling to himself, But didn't you come up with all this stuff by yourself? Something seems slightly off here.

"Mr. Wonnnka!" Violet's voice shrieked across the candy field, "who are those?" She pointed her thin finger at a cliff up above.

I followed her finger to see, dark skinned little people wearing shiny cardinal jumpsuits. For once the girl said that is kinda not retarded. Wonka led me over the others, who were meeting near the riverside.

Once we were all together, Wonka began to speak, releasing my hand. I had just relized that he had been gripping my hand the whole time. My face turned a slight crison as I wondered, what the hell is going on? "Those," Mr. Wonka said, his aura switching again to the mysterious darkness, "are the Oompa Loompas."

"Oompa Loompas?" Mike, scrunching his brow, "What are they? Are they even real people?"

"Huh?" Mr. Wonka audited. "Of course they are real people, they are from LoopaLand!"

"Loompaland?" asked, "Mr. Wonka I am I a high school geography teacher and I can tell-"

"Then you would know how much of an impoverished and dangerous place this is. The people of LoopaLand live..."

He went on to tell of the people, how they were small and lived off the disgusting foods that they have, green caterpillars and tree leaves. They thrived off cocoa beans, and when given the chance to move into a chocolate factory, had no means to turn the offer down.

A loud unbalanced scream echoed through the candy room, grabbing everyone's attention. I turned around just as the round boy fell in the river of chocolate, a high pitch animal like squeal following him. A loud splash echoed through the candy field, alerting humans and loompas alike.

* * *

**I hope you like it, and like always, if you enjoyed please favorite and Review. Till next time,**

**Love ya!**

**Royal~**


	6. Corruption and Loompa Song p 1

**Hey I'm back for another update. I still can't believe this story has 20 reviews, that is amazing! I really am happy that people are responding so positively to this story! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. **

**Chapter 4: Corruption and Loompa Song**

I could see Wonka's eye fill with a certain kind of smugness, I couldn't figure out what was his motive behind the look though. He did not have the look of someone who was scared for this boy. He looked like, he knew what was going on. But just what the hell is going on?

The high squeals from the German boy brought my attention back to the situation at hand: There was a boy, who probably couldn't swim, drowning in a thick sticky body of water.

Wonka made no move to help to boy, so I decided that I better, no one was dying on my watch. Especially not a helpless German boy. I sprinted towards the river bank, determined to save this boy. Wonka saw me, with wide eyes, and demanded, "Someone, stop that girl!"

I felt the force of a human arm yank me back from my waist. I jutted around, to see the ginger Mike, who despite his age was a good three inches taller than me, restraining me with his arm.

"Why are you stopping me?" I questioned, "There is a boy drowning!"

Wonka's knowing look told me everything. He planned this. He was eyeing the giant pipes with a look of smugness. I calmed down, Just what the hell is he planning? Then I looked at the pipes, Augustus is going to be sucked up the pipes. And be brought to the chocolate making rooms!

The German's screams continued, getting louder and softer as he began to be pulled into the pipe's currents. All my instincts screamed at me to help him, but the strong arm around my waist prevented any movement.

After many rotations around in the river, he was sucked under, "There he goes," Violet mumbled.

Augustus began to slink up the pipe, barely creeping up the tube. The sound of his flesh against the tube made a loud airy sound, "He's not going to fit," Mike states behind me, his arm still restraining me.

"You can let me go," I hissed, and then spat, "Its not like I can help him now anyway.".

MIke released me, a blush spread across his face, "You were really soft," he smiled. I mentally murdered him, and returned my attention on the fat boy stuck in the tube.

"He's already slowing," Mr. Salt announced, like we couldn't see it for ourselves.

The pipes released a taut hiss, before the boy came to a complete stop. Worry filled his eyes as he tried to move his head around to look what was going on.

Then, coming from seemingly thin air, music began to flow, sharply drifting around the scene with pointed edges. "What's going on?" Veruca asked.

"Look," MIke said, "Look at the Oompa Loompas!" They were one by one stopping their work and running to a place, preparing for something.

"What are they doing?" I asked, feeling my brow furrowed in confusion..

"Well you see," Mr Wonka began, "Its very rare for the Oompa Loompas to have company, so it appears they are treating you to a song!"

The music blasted, which could only be compared to something that could be compared to Bollywood, and now the Loompas, all in a meticulous line began to dance. Soon they began to sing as well,

Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!

The great big greedy nincompoop!

Augustus Gloop!

So big and vile

So greedy, foul, and infantile

'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe

To send him shooting up the pipe!

But don't, dear children, be alarmed;

Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,

Augustus Gloop will not be harmed

Although, of course, we must admit

He will be altered quite a bit.

Slowly, the wheels go round and round,

The cogs begin to grind and pound;

We boil him for a minute more,

Until we're absolutely sure

Then out he comes! And now! By grace!

A miracle has taken place!

A miracle has taken place!

This greedy brute, this louse's ear,

Is loved by people everywhere!

For who could hate or bear a grudge

Against a luscious bit of fudge?"

At this note the boy exploded up the tube and out of the sight of all of us. I looked over to Mr. Wonka, who was smiling and seeming to have enjoyed the song, What just happened? As he finished his happy dance in fantasy land, the rest of us just stared at him with mouth agape horror. Just what is this guy? I thought, is he, enjoying this?

The music faded out, and Wonka finally finished his dance. Without a mother there to get angry for Augustus's defence, I took the role, angrily marching up to Mr. Wonka, "Just what kind of game are you playing here?" I tried to get everyone eles angry, but everyone just acted like some kid didn't get sucked up in a pipe. I looked at Wonka who just remained stone faced, "Is he gonna die, I mean the song said he'd be okay, but? Just where is that pipe going?"

"Why do you even care Charlie," he asked sounding serious, yet curious, "its not like you are related to him. Didn't you just meet him today?"

Anger boiled up in me, "Thats beside the point, he is a person and should be treated like one. Now answer me, where are those pipes going?"

"That pipe, it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry-flavoured chocolate-coated fudge." He said slightly defiantly looking away from me, before looking back.

"Then he will be made into freaking strawberry-flavoured freaking chocolate-coated fudge? You will be selling him around the world?" I resisted the urge to puke all over the chocolate grass, Try eating that.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavoured chocolate-coated Gloop? Ew. No one would buy it."

"Is flavor all you are concerned about?" I shook my head, "with all due respect, you are acting like a child! Do something to help him! Do you want someone to freaking die? In your factory?"

Sighing made a yodel like squeal, calling two Loompas to him, "Sylver," he said to Loompa by his name, "go to the fudge room, and poke around the strawberry fudge with a giant stick until you find the boy." He smiled at the Oompa Loompa, who gave him a small salute, then he looked back over at me, "happy?"

Was he... testing me? I looked over at him, with a hard glare fixed in my eyes, "Whatever." Then without any effort from the man himself, the tour continued, uninterrupted from Augustus's dip in the river.

"Daddy," Veruca whispered to her dad, "Is that boy really going to be okay?"

Her dad just shrugged without caring, and kept walking. Mr. Wonka, led us to the edge of the river bank, "Okay everyone," he began, "our ride is coming now." An elegant pink boat flowed in front of us.

The Loompas inside all giggling like some evil force was driving them, "What's wrong with them?" I asked, beginning to get freaked out by the seemingly demonic little Loompas.

"Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love." He said that rather monotonously, as if he was reciting a fact he had etched into memory.

Violet looked at Wonka, with a disgustingly flirtatious face. She pushed her tits together, to make them look even more inflated. Then in a slow, sensual voice, she said, "You don't say," while eyeing like a piece of steak.

Shifting uncomfortably, Mr. Wonka, looked at me before saying, "Charlie are you going to get on?"

I snapped out of my disgust from Violet and muttered, "Oh yeah." I climbed onto the boat, taking the last seat on the boat, hoping that wouldn't sit next to me. Its not that I don't like him, just something about him seems... off. At times he is Dark, calculating, mysterious, but other times, he shows a much softer side, one that lacks the edge and seems rather innocent. I just don't understand this man.

Well, whether I liked it or not, sat next to me. I swear Mike gave a slight scowl at the chocolate maker as he took a seat next to Violet. The boat lurched forward, starting to move at a slow pace. I could see all the Loompas working hard to move the boat, even if they were high off cocoa beans.

All I could hear was the sound of the oars dipping into the chocolate river. Then Mr. Wonka's soft voice cut through the silence, "Charlie," he began, "are you mad at me?"

The question cut through me. Was I? I hardly knew the man, and had no right to be mad at him, but on the other hand, he was willing to let someone die. But that Wonka seemed a bit more, rehearsed, like it all was all planned.

"If you are mad," he cried, "Please take this chocolate, and try it. You said you never eat at home, so I want you to have it, so don't be mad at me Charlie." He shoved a pink ladle at me, with the warm chocolate from the river scooped in it. It seemed that the man was giving me a peace offerings of sort, who was I to refuse?

I took it, smelling the aroma that constantly was pumped from the factory. The smell brought back memories of childhood, opening the chocolate bar on my birthday, and shoving it down my throat without a second thought. I poured the thick liquid down my throat, enjoy the sweet, rich flavor, and letting my taste buds bring me somewhere else for the second time today. Once the ladle was empty, I looked back up at Wonka, just remembering he was there and said, "Thank you, and, I'm not mad at you , I just," don't understand you, "am a bit too motherly for my own good."

He looked down and seemed to have sadness in his face, before looking back up and saying, "Well I'm happy you're not mad at me Charlie, I don't want anyone to be mad at me."He had a flash of purity in his eyes, before he turned his attention back onto the Oompa Loompas, "Full speed ahead." Again, he seemed off.

That caused the rower Loompas to go faster, the boat compiling and speeding up as well. A tunnel came into view, "Where are we going?" Mike asked, turning slightly pale. I could only guess that the guy didn't like tunnels. Or dark spaces. Or water. Or chocolate.

The silence that Mr. Wonka gave us told us one thing, We had no clue where we are going. Just into some dark tunnel that could lead anywhere. I guess the mystery is what makes this place so magical. One thing's for sure, this trip is not for the weak of heart.

Just as we were going to enter the mysterious tunnel, I forced myself to look at Wonka. I felt something weird, like something was drilling holes in me. Well, was staring at me, like with no blinking.

And he looked kinda pale, and that was a lot for him, seeing how he was paper white to begin with. Also, when I looked in a bit closer, he seemed to be shaking. Was this man... scared? Of his own tunnel?

He looked down sheepishly, I'm guessing he realized that I was very well staring back at him, and I swear he muttered, "I always hated this part." So he has done this before? But why is he scared?

My eyes widened, and I whispered, "Are you okay Mr. Wonka?" I was unsure of what to do when he looked back up at me with those huge chocolate orbs. But one thing was for sure: Fear was in his eyes. I had seen that fear before on my mothers eyes. It was when my dad came home saying he had no job. I was 14 around that time, and was unsure of just how bad shape my family was in.

My mom first got very pale, when she first heard, her skin getting a ghostly quality, then she started to vibrate. Then her eyes changed. She lost the shine that had once encased them like warmth. She became cold, and that scared me. I wanted my mom back. She became convinced that I was the one who changed. I became more dark, and after being told that I was the thing that changed. I did begin to change, I became much more cynical, my mouth lost all its sensor. I had periods of time when I wouldn't come home, and beg for food in the city because I was so hungry. One day, I sat outside a candy store, cursing at all the people who had money to splurge on candy, while I had no money to eat. I often was greeted with dirty looks and pleasant gestures.

Then one day, a nice lady with sandy blonde hair appearing to be in her 30s, dressed in a simple blue tweed coat, and white pants. Smiled down at me, and said in a soothing voice, "Are you okay dear?"

I didn't respond, and the lady placed a bar of Wonka's chocolate in my lap. "I was going to give it to my daughter, but she is in college and won't care as much, You look like you need it more."

She just smiled at me, as I inhaled the chocolate, feeling somewhat satisfied that I had food. "Do you have a family?" She asked me, concern brimming in her eyes. I looked down before nodding. "You know?" she began, "I own a shop down on 23rd street. You look like a hard worker, I can take you down now if you like?" She must have seen fear in my eyes and she said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Then, softly, she grabbed my hand and led me to her shop.

I found myself doing the same to , gently holding his hand in order to calm his nerves. His head snapped at me, and I felt like I should stop, but something told me not to. His shaking was calming, becoming less potent.

We were encased in darkness when the boat went over its first drop. released my hand, and I felt a pair of strong arms fasten around my shoulders. I swear that the man was whimpering, I did my best to keep him calm. His warmth spread over me, and it hit me as strange on how a man can be so much like a child. As the slope in the tunnel increased, so did 's grip on me, just what the hell is with this man?

Then as if it never happened, light flooded into the tunnel, and the hug ended. We were now in the tunnel, with many rooms. "People." Mr. Wonka began, no more traces of fear in his voice, "Keep an eye out here, we're passing many important rooms."

My eyes scanned all the different chambers, Clotted Cream, Coffee Cream...Hair Cream? "What is hair cream for?" Violet asked seemingly reading my mind.

Mr. Wonka smiled and said, "To lock in moisture," he ended with a little laugh. Violet just looked at him strangely, before looking away. Does no one have any respect for this man? I mean he created all of this, but people just treat him like dirt. I mean he is a bit strange, but, no one deserves to be treated so poorly!

My thoughts laced back to the hug, Just what was that about? My body shifted away from , as to hid my reddening face, Why is it that I have had more physical contact today than I had had throughout all of my highschool life? This mixed with the hand grabbing, boob groping and the whole candy meadow scene where that ginger jerk restrained me, by now, I was practically a whore.

I looked up to see what appeared to be levitating cows being whipped by the Oompa Loompas. "Whipped Cream?" I asked somewhat amazed, "thats actually pretty cool."

"Well," began, "Its not real whipped cream unless the cows are whipped by whips." He gave me a knowing smile, while everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. No not just crazy, like he was deformed.

"Thats really wierd," Violet began, "I mean, isn't that like ummmm,"" she paused for a minute, "animal abuse? Like doesn't it hurt the poor cowies?"

Mr. Wonka turned stone faced, as if he had nothing to say, so looking the busty blonde right in the eyes, I said, "If anything was being hurt, I know that Mr. Wonka would not allow it, he is far above anything like that."

An iching silence crept over the boat, as the rowers slowed down, coming to a stop in front of a room. It was a giant room, that could be easily identified as a lab. Is this where he comes up with all of his stuff. My eyes must have been the size of tea cups as I scanned the room. Lights were flashing everywhere, and could only be described as an enemy to kids with sensitive eyes. If this was not the definition of seizure inducing madness, I did not know what was.

The boat finally came to a stop, and Mr. Wonka stood up, "Come on everyone lets go on with the tour." He motioned for everyone to get off.

**Well, that's it for this week, if you like it favorite and review!**

**Till next time,**

**Love ya!**

**Royal~**


	7. Corruption and Loompa Song p 2

**Uggg... Its September, and that means it is back to school and back to having to talk to people... yay**

**Anyway, enjoy the update, cause now that school has started, I honestly do not know how common they will be... **

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory* **

* * *

Everyone piled off the boat, with surprisingly unamused eyes. How the hell are these people not in total shock. I mean for me, this room is bigger than my whole house. And the lights, in my house, there is one dimly lit bulb in the center of my house, not, a million different colored lights. And all the other little eye catching gadgets, mixed with the alluring smell of candy, this place was like a heaven for me.

Like a film was covering my eyes, lifted, everything hit me. I was really here. In Mr. Wonka's factory seeing all of these things. I found the ticket. I met the man himself. This is all... freaking wrong. Why the hell did I even win? It doesn't make any sense. How in gods name does a person who buys only one bar of chocolate deserve to win? It just makes no sense.

"Well everyone," Mr. Wonka's voice cut through the room, "this room is very important, it's where I do most of my inventing. So go look around, just don't touch anything." He sent us off with his signature hand flip and everyone scattered.

Too many things, I began walking around, what should I do? "Charlie," an annoyingly high voice that could only belong to that dense blonde, "wait up!" She caught up to me, a huge smile plastered on her face, "We haven't talked since the way beginning."

Since you groped me? "Yeah," I said, "we haven't." Stay on her good side Charlie.

"Oooo," she squealed, "look at that," she pointed at a giant tank of water, with Oompa Loompas diving in it, furiously trying to catch colored balls that were being shot into the tub. "Mr. Wonka," Violet called, catching the man's attention, "What are these things?"

He walked over, also gaining the attention of Veruca and Mike with their respective dads, Those," he started, walking and stopping next to me, "are everlasting gobstoppers," he picked a pink one from the Loompa that came up, and grasped it between his slender index finger and thumb.

"Well what do they do?" Veruca, whined in her obnoxious British accent that put all of us to shame. Her eyes were cast hard on the man, as if she were his superior.

Wonka bit his lip gently before fishing out his Cue Cards again, "These are everlasting gobstoppers, they are for children who are given very little allowance money," he paused and looked up at me slightly. I guess he remembered the whole conversation about me having no money, and then he continued, "You can suck on it all year and it will never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" He ended with a slight giggle as he putting his cards away.

The girl on my arm decided to open her mouth and say something stupid, "So, its kinda like gum?"

The smile was wiped off of Mr. Wonka's face, "No, gum is for chewing and if you try and chew on one of these things you will break all your teeth out. Oh, but they sure do taste terrific." He smiled and walked off, still looking at the candy like it was his only love.

Everyone followed him to the next table, and Violet, unhappy with my slow pace, detached from my arm, and raced to be next to Mr. Wonka. "And this," the man said leaning onto a table, "is hair toffee. You suck on one of these little buggers and a whole crop of hair will sprot out of your head. Oh and a mustache, or a beard."

"You can make candy that does that?" I asked aloud, "that is amazing."

Mr. Wonka smiled brightly and looked me in my eyes, "You really think so Charlie?"

"But," Mike interrupted, a slight frown on his face, "who would want a beard?" His negativity was flourishing through the room, why would anyone question Mr. Wonka?

But Mr. Wonka had an answer for the jerk, "Well, rednecks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. All those hip jazzy neat super grooving kids. It's in the fridge daddio, are you hap to the jive? Can you dig what I'm layin' down? I know that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother!"

Mike just looked up at Wonka like he was scared, and Mr. Wonka just sighed, "Well there still are some minor problems with the formula," his gaze went over to a Loompa with long, overgrown hair. "Hi, how are you doing today?" He smiled down at the Loompa who just gave him a thumbs up.

Then, something caught Mr. Wonka's eye as a glimmer shone in it, "And over here is something really great." he walked over to a giant machine, pressed a button and once again fished out his cue cards, "This will be the end to all cooking and cleaning. The ends of pots and pans. Just have a stick of Wonka's amazing chewing gum to get a three course meal. This particular stick is Tomato soup, Roast Beef and baked potatoes, and blueberry pie."

Out from the machine came out a single stick of gum, which Violet lustfully snachted."Sounds like my kind of gum." She said licking her lips.

"Umm, little girl," Mr. Wonka began as she popped the gum into her mouth. I found it funny how he referred to the bust teen as a child even though she was practically an adult, "I wouldn't do that you see. There are still one or two things that-"

He was cut off by the girl's talking, "Aww its sweet that you're worrying about me Wonky," 'Wonky's' face contorted at the obnoxious nickname, "but I can handle this. I was the champion gum chewer since I was ten years old. And I will be the first person to have a three course gum meal." Mr. Wonka got a sly look in his eyes and I swear a smirk crossed his soft features for a second before fading.

"Violet," I began, using the girl's first name for the first time, "Maybe you should listen to Mr. Wonka he knows-" The look in Wonka's face was one of complete fear, and something tells me is not unaware of the side effects of his gum. I mean did she not see the hair toffee?

"Wow the tomato soup!" she smiled, ""I can feel it running down my throat. Oo its warm too." She kept chewing, "Oh wow Roast Beef and baked potatoes. Crispy skin and butter. It tastes so good."

Frantically, Mr. Wonka pleaded, "Yeah, now spit it out. Before you get to the-"

"Wow Blueberry Pie, and ice cream" the girl moaned chewing, "it tastes so good."

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asked, a question forming in her snotty eyes.

Wonkas face made an O shape while Veruca's father said, "You're turning blue."

Mike's father, who was in total awe shock muttered, "Her whole nose has gone blue."

Fearfully now, but still chewing, Violet looked me right in the eye, "Charlie what is happening to me?"

Unsure of what to say, I just looked down and I was relieved when Mr. Wonka spoke up for me, "Well I had told you it wasn't right, cause it goes a little funny when it goes to the desert, with the blueberry pie, I'm terribly sorry," desperately, like how a kid reaches for a toy he really wants, Mr. Wonka grabbed my hand and led me down to a place where I'm guessing we won't get hurt.

We were in a small cranny, that seemed as if it could be bullet proof or bomb proof. "What is going on?" I whispered to Mr. Wonka. Whose eyes were glazed over as he looked at me.

"I warned her Charlie," he moaned, "but why don't people listen?" His eyes held so much question, but also, a strange darkness. This darkness, though not evil, was very unsettling. Mr. Wonka sure as hell had a dark side. I felt his hand resting on top of mine, which seemed to become a common trend for this place. I'll have to ask someone about it later. Normally I would just take my hand away from the contact, but since Mr. Wonka seemed to be having a moment, I decided to ignore it.

I turned my attention, and watched as Violet's whole body glossed over with the shade of dark blue. It was almost like some invisible painter was smothering the blue all over her body. As her hair and jumpsuit began to change, the next phase of the transformation began, At first only her tits and waist inflated, swelling up as if an air pump was being used. I glanced over to both of the dads, who looked as if they were, enjoying it. Sickos, I thought. Then her midsection began inflating as well. She kept growing until her legs failed her, and she was just a rolling ball of liquid.

I looked over to Wonka, who just had a look of pure disgust on his face, "Does this always happen?" I asked, not exactly sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

He just nodded, "Yeah, I have tested this on like 20 Oompa Loompas and all of them have turned into blueberries." Why didn't you give her more warning then, is it like Agustus, you wanted them to make the right choices for themselves? What kind of game are you playing at Wonka? Wonka looked down at me, as he was standing up, and I got the feeling that we should go back to the group.

We were back with as others as it finally appeared that she was done growing, that was the good thing. The bad thing, was that she was about the size of a whale. "How am I suppose to compete?" The blueberry girl's voice was muffled, and her face was near impossible to see. Why the hell is she so concerned about that now? Shouldn't she be thinking of other things?

Veruca made a suggestion, "Why don't you enter a county fair?" Mr. Wonka seemed amused by the comment, while a muted sigh of anger could be heard from the blueberry girl.

Then like with Agustus, out of seemingly nowhere, music flowing into the room. I looked around to see the Oompa Loompas prepare for yet another "amusing" song. Then from the steam, the Loompas came out of the smoke singing:

Listen close,and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde.

This dreadful girl she sees no wrong...

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

(At this point the Oompa Loompas starting pushing her and dancing on her, while Mr. Wonka smiled and danced along.)

She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast,

And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin...

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

For years and years she chew away,

her jaws get stronger every day.

And with one great tremendous chew...

they bite poor girl's tongue in two.

And that is why we try so hard, to save

Miss Violet Beauregarde

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Once the song had ended, Violet was pushed away, her shrill screams fading as she was rolled away. "What's going to happen to her?" I asked, still freaked out the that disco from hell.

"Oh," Wonka said slightly disinterested, "She's going to go to the juicing room." How could any human say this so nonchalantly. With not even a bit of guilt? He just turned a girl into a blimp, and he does not feel anything.

"What?" I asked sharply, his answer taking me by surprise "But why?"

"Why must you always question my decisions Charlie?" He looked me darkly in the eye before sighing, "if the juice is not squeezed out of her like a pimple," he chuckled darkly, "things will not go good."

I don't know if he could see the fear in my eyes, but, just what has this guy seen? Has he ever seen the results of not juicing this experiment? And I am not being rude to him, am I? I am just concerned for these people's safety. Its not like I'm calling him dumb. I am just worried. No one deserves to be forgotten, or not cared about. Hell, half the time, I am defending him when people are being a jerk to him. I just don't understand him at all. Sometimes he acts like a kid, and other times he acts like he is the ruler of the universe!

* * *

**And that was that... I am considering starting another story, but I don't know what it will be about yet, so if you want to I am going to be starting a poll, and there you will see all the ideas I have,**

**Anyway, Favorite and Review if you enjoyed and until next time-**

**Love Ya,**

**Royal~**


	8. Corruption and Loompa Song p 3

**Hey everyone! It is Sunday, so another Chapter will be going up! I hope you will enjoy! **

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory***

* * *

"Um Charlie," this time it was Mike's prepubescent voice that caught my attention, "Aren't you coming. We are leaving already."

I blinked once, surprised that everyone was already a good 50 footsteps ahead of me. Shaking my head, I ran up to them, catching up to Mike. I scanned who was left. Just me, the ginger, and the annoying brat.

"Now we are going to have to move double time to be on schedule we have so much to see." Mr. Wonka said excitedly. He was walking at a pace slightly faster than the rest of us. I couldn't help but feel awkward, since I was the only ticket finder left who didn't have a parent with them. I knew to be on high alert now, because something was going on with this factory. It was like it was trying to pick off the kids one by one.

I somehow found myself walking in step with Mr. Wonka, "Hey, Mr. Wonka," I began carefully, not trying to sound too suspicious, "why did you even let people into the factory?"

The man's face went slightly ashen, "Well so people can see it of course," his voice was somewhat high pitch, hinting to me he was hiding something. But what could he be hiding? I thought this over for a second while the other kids pushed me out of the way.

"But why now?" Mike asked, falling into step with me, "And what is that special surprise at the end of the tour. And who gets it?"

Maybe if I wasn't looking at the bloody ginger, I would have noticed that the candy man's eyes flicker onto to me for a brief moment before responding to Mike's question, "The best kind of prize is a surprise." he ended with that trademark giggle.

I noticed that he was leading us down a long hallway, Where are we going now? My eyes drifted back and forth between the remaining people, And who will be leaving us next. By this point I could tell that Mr. Wonka was weeding us out one by one until no one was left.

Deciding to put her own two cents in, Veruca spoke up, pushing the ginger out of the way, "Will Violet always be a blue berry?" She was smirking slightly, almost like she enjoyed what was happening to Violet. Sure that busty girl was obnoxious, but she was still a good person, just maybe not someone you'd want to leave a child with. Or, your boyfriend, not that I have one.

Shrugging slightly, Mr Wonka simply said, "No. Maybe. I don't know," he turned around and faced everyone, "but that what you get for chewing gum all day, its just disgusting!" His nose scrunched as if he was smelling said gum.

"That makes no sense," Mike began, "if you hate gum so much why do you make it?"

Why must all these ingrates ask questions, this man makes candy for all people. And some people like gum. Is that really so hard to grasp?

Wonka just remained stone face, "You know, for being known as such a smart person, you mumble an awful lot, it makes it impossible for me to understand you." I could feel slight amusement flicker onto my face.

That comment created silence from everyone, causing the rest of the three minute walk to be submerged in silence. Finally we came across to a door labeled 'the nut room'. I could feel a blush heat up over my face, Curse my mind. It's not those kind of 'nuts' Charlie.

Recognition flashed over Mr. Salt's face in the form of a knowing grin, Oh right, I thought, he is in the nut business I think. "Ah, finally a room I can relate to," the man spoke with an arrogant tone, "you see, I myself am in the nut business," he handed his convenient business card to Mr. Wonka, who instantly threw it away when the man wasn't looking. I inwardly chuckled, finally someone not kissing that rich man's butt. He continued to speak, "Are you using the Havermax 4000 to do your sorting?"

Mr. Wonka just gave him a strange look, "No, you're really weird." Again he ended the sentence with the signature laugh as he entered the room.

While I was kinda grossed out by the mass amount of nut eating rodents, and Mike looked like he could rather care less, Veruca's eyes were the size of the nuts that the squirrels were deshelling, "Squirrels!" She smiled. And yes, despite her nasty personality, she had a nice smile.

Mr. Wonka seemed to share her love of the rodents, as he beamed, "Yeah squirrels," his eyes dashed around the room, "we have trained them to take the shell off the walnuts they have."

"But why use squirrels," Mr. Salt asked, "why not just just Oompa Loompas?"

"Because that would be inefficient. Only squirrels can remove the shell all in one go," he pointed to a squirrel who was banging a with its little claws, "also they can determine if the nut is good or bad. And they are much more adorable to look at than Oompa Loompas anyway." I scrunched my brow, I beg to differ. I tried not to think of all the times that I had eaten a walnut Wonka bar, which was only like once, but still... gross.

Veruca marched up to her father, "Daddy I want a squirrel." Why would she want one of those things? They are gross, probably have diseases and, and smelly.

"But Darling," her father began weakly, "you have many lovely pets at home."

"But thats not true," she took a deep breath, "I only have one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" I then only understood why she took a huge breath to prepare.

I could feel my blood begin to boil, How could anyone be so... rotten. All I want is meat on the table, instead of just cabbage, and here you have the right to complain about your awful life? If you don't want one of your cats, I'll have one. It might taste good in cabbage soup!

I watched as her daddy caved in, "Alright honey, Daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as we get home." I could tell he was hoping this would please his daughter.

However, a scowl was spread across his daughters face, "No I want one of these squirrels. A squirrel that I can use to crack nuts." I forced the blush off my face, Why do they keep using that word.

Defeated, Mr. Salt turned to Mr. Wonka, who was staring at the whole situation with disgust, and said, "Alright how much do you want for one of these squirrels?"

Wonka's face had disgust written over it, but he disguised it in a clever smirk, "Oh these squirrels are not for sale. She can not have one." His eyes lit up, and I could tell, he was enjoying playing with these people.

"Daddy," the girl seethed, her face forming into an even nastier scowl as the scene rode on.

"I'm sorry honey," began, impersonating Mr. Salt, "Mr. Wonka is being very unreasonable." Veruca just got madder, while once again, I was slightly amused.

Although I was not exactly expecting the next part, the young bitch strode up to the gate at proclaimed, glaring at her dad, "Fine then, if you cannot get one for me daddy, I will just go and get one myself." She slipped under the gate, something that no one else here could do, seeing how Veruca was the youngest by at least three years.

Panic crossed her dad's eyes as she began to climb down the white stairs, "Veruca!" He called to his daughter. Like she is going to listen. It's far too late for that.

"Little girl," Mr. Wonka started using the same nickname he had called Violet. Still the girl showed no sign of hearing the chocolate maker's words.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt yelled, trying to be stronger, "come back here at once!"

I couldn't help but bark out a single laugh, earning a glare from Mr. Salt. Like she's is going to listen. Ha. Why would she start listening to her dad now? There is a better chance of the puppets coming back and singing a song about personal hygiene. I thought for a second, but, knowing this place, that isn't impossible.

Veruca circled the floor, I guess she was looking for the right squirrel to pick for her pet. I dunno, to me they all look like blood thirsty monsters, waiting for the day when they band together to eat all humans, but finally she stopped in front of one. She took quick strides up to it, "Hey," Mr. Wonka called frantically taking a step forward, "Don't touch that squirrel's nuts, it'll make him crazy!"

Okay at that comment, I could guarantee my whole face was red. Whether Mr. Wonka meant his comment to come off like that, I don't know , nonetheless, God Damn My dirty MInd!

I forced my attention back to the unfolding scene, Veruca was just going down to pick up the nasty creature, "I'll have you." When, in a sudden moment, the demon spawns all went crazy.

Showing their true nature, they all jumped her at one time, pinning her down, and tried to stop her from moving. Well, it was not a hard task for the creatures from hell to do. Over the screams from Veruca, and the equally as girly screams from her father, this seemed more like a murder scene than a chocolate factory. Once the girl was thoroughly stuck to the ground, the original squirrel(who had red eyes, I swear!) came up to her.

Mr. Wonka, looked bored as he said, "Well we should find the keys." He began fumbling through the large ring of keys, which would be much more convenient if labeled, to find the one that went for this particular lock.

"Daddy," Veruca called from below, "I want them to stop!" Well maybe you shouldn't have played with them in the first place. I looked down, my skin still crawling as I tried to hide my urge to vomit. I swallowed down some bile, Just don't look at them. I turned my head away, but when I came to Mike's face, which looked unsettlingly amused, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up.

"No," Wonka muttered pushing a key into the lock, "that's not it, how about," he tried jamming another key into the lock, "nope."

I unwillingly brought my attention back to the squirrel, which was, knocking its grubby claws on her head like she was a- I stopped myself in horror, "Mr. Wonka," I began softly, "Just what are those things doing?"

His eyes widened, as he too spoke softly, "Well it appears that they are testing to see if she is a bad nut." We both watched in silent disgust as the beast continued its test. The seconds ticked by, slowly, causing me to question the very idea of time. "Oh dear," Wonka said ending the silence, "It appears she is a bad nut."

That comment caused Mr. Salt to go crazy, "VERUCA!" he called, shaking the gate as the rodents began to bring her to the hole in the middle. I could hear the girl's nails scraping against the smooth concrete. The sound of her nails on the concert, went raw chills up my spine. And the screams coming from her diaphragm did not help to ease my nerves..

"Where are they taking her?" Mr. Salt demanded, looking Mr. Wonka in the eye, "What are they doing with my daughter?"

Wonka looked something like a school teacher as he said, "Where all the other bad nuts go, the garbage chute." Just as he said that, Veruca was slid into the gaping hole in the center, her screams fading as she disappeared

Mr. Wonka was even looking a bit worried as Mr. Salt demanded, "And where does the chute go?"

"The incinerator," Mr. Wonka said faintly, "But don't worry they only run on Fridays "

I felt my stomach want to lurch, the thought of someone being burned alive, I wanted to shake my skin out. Mr. Wonka looked at me worriedly, and all I Could do was fake a smile at him. "Today is Friday," Mike said matter of factly. I really fought the urge to lean over the railing and lurching all over the white floor. First it was the demon rodents, and now a young child burning alive, I could feel my skin getting shaky.

Mr. Wonka glanced at the boy, before turning back to the panicked father and saying, "Well maybe they didn't run it today," he then magically found the right key and slid it into the lock, opening the gate, "There is a chance that she just got stuck in top, and if that is the case all you have to do is go down and pick her."

The father nodded once before following her daughters steps down those cursed stairs where her daughter had just been down. Mr. Wonka locked the gate behind him, I guess there is no return trip. At the same time, another Loompa song flowed into the 'nut' room:

_Veruca Salt, the little brute,_

_Has just gone down the garbage chute_

_And She will meet as she descends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_A fish head, for example, cut_

_This morning from a halibut._

_An oyster from an oyster stew,_

_A steak that no one else would chew,_

_And lots of other things as well,_

_Each with a rather horrid smell._

_horrid smell_

_These are Veruca's new found friends_

_That she will meet as she descends,_

_These are Veruca's new found friends_

_The one's who spoiler her_

_Who indeed?_

_Who pandered to her every need?_

_Who turned her into such a brat?_

_Who are the culprits? Who did that?_

_The guilty ones now this is sad_

_Dear Old Mum and Loving Dad_

At the end of the song, Mr. Salt too was pushed down the garbage chute, in a not so surprising turn of events. That, however, is an image that can never be burned from my memory, even with years of intense therapy.

* * *

**So that was that! And... YAY the movie arc is almost over! *Dances happily* We are almost to the part where things are not based on something! Anyway, I watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory last night with my dad... Let's just say I enjoyed it far more than him. **

**Well, if you liked the chapter, Review and Favorite/ Follow ! Oh and the poll about what my next story should be about is still up, so if you want, go check it out!**

**Till next time,**

**Love Ya,**

**Royal~**


	9. Corruption and Loompa Song p 4

**Okay, I am just going to begin this chapter by thanking everyone who has supported this story. I did not know what kind of response I was going to get with this idea, and it is really amazing how I actually have fans. People actually like this story, so I hope you enjoy how the story progresses. With that said... enjoy.**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory***

* * *

"Well good news everybody," Mr. Wonka smiled, "the Salts are going to be okay. I was just informed that the incinerator is broken. There will be about three weeks of garbage to break their fall."

Mr. Wonka smiled sweetly, as Mr. Teavee muttered slightly sarcastically, "Well thats good news."

"Well then," Mr. Wonka continued, "Lets keep going." He led us out of the nut room and again into that long hallway, "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but the elevator is the fastest way around the factory," he was getting himself excited as he kept walking.

"Is that the elevator?" I asked dumbly, "is it...made of glass?"

Mr. Wonka smiled at me, "Yeah, cool isn't it?"

I just nodded dumbly, while everyone piled in. I was in between Mike, who was looking me up and down like some creeper, and Mr. Wonka, who was smiling widely. I am so happy I am not claustrophobic, or this would be hell. Mike looked around and then asked, "Why are there so many buttons? There can't be this many floors." He wasn't exactly, rude, but just a bit standoffish. He acted like he knew more than the man who built this all, which couldn't have been the case.

Wonka just smirked, "Well just to let you know Mr. Know it All, this is not an ordinary up and down elevator, it goes sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and whoosh! You're off." True to his word, Mr. Wonka pressed a button and the elevator tugged us to the left. We found ourselves flying over an indoor mountain, "Look," Mr. Wonka said pointing to the mountain, "everyone we are passing fudge mountain."

"Wow," I mouthed, "This is amazing!" I looked at Mr. Wonka, "Is it all edible?" He looked at me and nodded excitedly. The elevator banged around a bit as we changed direction, coming to Pink Sheep. They were being cattled by the Oompa Loompas, who would then shave them, and then send them on their way.

Mr. Wonka looked down sheepishly, "I'd rather not talk about this one."

I looked at him, he looked so pathetic, so I had to mutter, "Its okay I find the cotton candy less gross than the nut room." He looked up, slightly less kicked puppy looking. 'Anything is better than those creatures.'

We were coming to another room, and it heavily resembled a hospital. White sheets, beds, walls and floors lined the room, "This is the puppet hospital and burn center," he looked down slightly, "It's kinda new." The next room showed an office building, "Ah the administrative offices," he smiled, before waving wildly to a female Loompa down below, "Hi Doris!" The female Oompa Loompa smiled and waved back.

The Elevator sped up again, and now we were above something that can only be described as a candy shooting ring, "I never knew candy could be this intense."

Wonka smiled slightly amused for a second before looking at me and saying, "Oh yeah, candy is really intense." I noted that he said that so strongly, though this whole trip still seemed so rehearsed. But, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"This is all sorta dumb," Mike said cockily. His words fell over us hard. Who the hell was he trying to impress here, because that comment made both me and Mr. Wonka have a mini heart attack. Sure, I'll admit, that before coming here I was a bit negative. But now that I am here, how could any of this be 'dumb'? If anything, this place was like the friggin, I dunno, Mona Lisa of Chocolate.

"Well," I began, not exactly knowing where I was going with this comeback, "you're dumb." Smooth Charlie, that is just what smart people say. Mike just looked at me strangely, while Mr. Wonka smiled at me. He looked kinda like a kid, who just was told the best news in the world.

Then as if he had not just insulted the man's life, Mike asked, "I wanna pick a room." 'Like hell he should pick a room. He should be kicked out of the elevator for being such a brat!'

But Mr. Wonka had different ideas, "Go ahead." Mike looked over all of the buttons reading their respective labels, before smiling widely, pushing the button dubbed 'TV Room.'

The elevator again switched directions, shaking its contacts, aka us. And we were thrown down, to the TV room. Which seemed very typical for this nerd. I doubt that he got out a lot. We were greeted by a room that was a blinding white. "Here put these on quick, you don't want your eyes to burn right out of their sockets."

"Thats a pleasant image," I muttered as the image of Wonka with blood shot eyes, screaming over his eyeless sockets, flooded my mind. Eww. He handed me a pair, before handing some to Mike and his father. I put those things on in a panic, not wanting my little 'vision' to come true. I need my eyes to have any chance at a bright(ha get it?) future.

Wonka was already on his next topic, "This is my next big invention, Television chocolate. One day it just came to me, if the TV can send pictures across the air and reassemble on the other side. Why can't I do the same with chocolate?"

I thought about that, "That would be really neat." I whispered to myself. 'But how would it be done?'

"Sounds utterly impossible," Mr. Teavee said. At least your son does not seem as rude as you, although, I looked over at Mike, He does seem a bit self centered. Mike was looking over the place, wide eyed. I could only guess, he was somewhat impressed.

However, then he spoke, "It does seem impossible," Mike said to his dad, smiling like he had discovered the secret of life, "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." He listed this all off like it was common knowledge. I on the other hand was trying to think about nine atomic bombs going off at once. Not very good.

Willy Wonka, looking rather annoyed, erupted, "Mumbler! Really I cannot understand a thing that you say whenever you mumble. It really ruins anything smart you may have to say." Silence crept over the area, until Wonka continued, "Well, now, watch as I send a chocolate bar over to the other side of the room. Bring out the chocolate!" In came a giant chocolate bar, that required a few Loompas to carry. He must have seen my huge eyes as he explained, "We have to make the chocolate so big, because, you can see how on a normal TV the men begin huge, but end up small? Same idea."

I never learned to question this man's logic. Wonka pressed a huge red button, and the chocolate was encased in a light, before disappearing from sight. "'Where did it go?" I asked.

Wonka smiled, before saying, "Let's go to the TV and look." We all rushed, "Now that chocolate is floating above our heads, all in little particles." I rushed after him, running for the first time that day, while the Teavees were just taking their good old time coming over, "Come on. Come on Come on!" He prodded at them, "Lets get going!"

Once everyone was around the Telly, Mr. Wonka began speaking, "It should be coming any moment," then, like he predicted, the chocolate appeared on the screen, he looked at Mike, "Go on take it!"

Mike just looked at it doubtfully, "But its just a picture on a screen." His face told me that he would not be taking the bar of chocolate under any circumstance. He was far too good for it.

Frowning, Mr. Wonka whined, "Aw you're no fun," he looked at me, "Go on Charlie, take it." I looked at it, and then carefully brought my finger to the screen, only my fingers brushed through the screen. My heart took a leap, as my hand explored the TV. I wanted to see if I could feel the little men in the screen too, but resisted the urge. I grabbed the chocolate, still slightly warm, and brought it back out.

Mike looked totally surprised as Mr. Wonka simply smiled proudly, "Go on, try it." I unwrapped the bar, still in shock that it worked, and popped a piece in my mouth.

"Its good," was all I could manage, "this is just amazing." 'How is this happening? What other things does this guy have?'

Smiling like a madman, Wonka began, "I am happy you think that way Charlie, now imagine this. You are sitting at home when a commercial comes on. The voice says, 'Wonka's Chocolate,the best gosh darn candy around. If you don't believe so, try it yourself.' And then you just reach out, and grab it." He did the motions of grabbing the chocolate with his slender fingers.

"So can you do this whole thing with other products? Like box cereal for example?" Mr. Teavee asked.

Mr. Wonka looked at him like he was crazy, "I guess, but why would you ever want to do that? Breakfast cereal is gross, just little pencil shavings crammed into a box."

That shut Mr. Teavee up, but not his son, "How about people?" Mike began slyly, "Can you send them?"

Mr. Wonka wrinkled his nose, "I guess so, but why on earth would you want to?" Then as a side note he added, "People wouldn't taste very good." I looked at Mr. Wonka dryly, 'Is he still just thinking about flavor?'

"You don't understand though?" Mike said sharply, "you have made an amazing invention, but all you think about is candy. With my superior knowledge an invention like this could be used for good use," he blushed slightly, "I can finally join Lucy in Fiore," he mumbled to himself.

Is that some TV character? He wants this just to join some girl on TV? "Mike calm down, Mr. Wonka knows what he is doing." Mr. Teavee's voice showed that he really didn't care about what Mr. Wonka was talking about. I guess I know where Mike got his attitude from.

Mike only shook his head, a sign that he was getting frustrated."No he doesn't," he yelled "with this, I can live out all of my fantasies." Then with no warning, Mike sprinted to the button that Mr. Wonka had pressed earlier and using his foot pressed it.

"Little boy!" Wonka called out too late, "Don't push my buttons!" But by the time the words reached Mikes ear, he was already being transported. My eyes followed the path the boy would be taking.

"He's gone!" Mr. Teavee said, more curious than concerned.

"Let's go see if we can find him on the TV." I rushed over with Mr. Wonka to see if we could find Mike, "Oh I just hope that all of him comes back."

"What!" Mr. Teavee exclaimed finally feeling concern for his son. 'It's about damn time.' I thought dryly.

"Well in some tests,"' Wonka began placing his finger on his lower lip, "Only half of the bar of chocolate came through. If you could only have half of your son which half would you chose?" that little comment earned a hard glare from Mike's dad.

"What sort of question is that?" Mr. Teavee demanded from Wonka.

Withering away from the man like he was hit with a blow Mr. Wonka muttered, "You don't need to get so defensive, it was just a question." He looked over at the Loompa who was watching the TV, "Look through the channels, I want to find where this kid is."

After a few failed channels I saw him, "There he is!" I cried. Then I saw the size of the kid, "Oh man," I muttered, shock crossing my face, "he is so freaking small."

"Mike!" Mr. Teavee called to his son, as music began to pour from the Telly:

_The most important thing, That we've ever learned,_

_The most important thing we've learned, As far as children are concerned,_

_Is never, never let them near, The television set, Or better still just don't install, The idiotic thing at all,_

_Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them,_

_It rots the senses in the head, It keeps imagination dead,_

_It clogs and clutters up the mind, It makes a child so dull and blind,_

_So dull, so dull, He can no longer understand, A fairy tale, a fairyland, A fairyland, a fairyland,_

_His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze,_

_He cannot think, he only sees. Regarding little Mike Teavee,_

_We very much regret that we, Regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see,_

_Wait and see, wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see,_

_We very much regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see,_

_If we can get him back his height, But if we can't, It serves him right._

The song ended with Mike being squashed by a giant roll of newspaper. And like the times before, Mr. Wonka was finishing up his little happy dance from hell. 'That guy really needs to figure out what comedy is.'

"'Eww somebody grab him," Mr. Wonka winced as finished his dance and saw the small boy. Mr. Teavee did the honors of grabbing his son from the evil Telly.

"Help me!" Mike called up in a high pitched voice, dull from his lack of size.

"Thank goodness," Wonka sighed, "He is unharmed."

"Unharmed," Mike began, "Look at me I'm super small."

Breaking out in a sweat, Mikes dad said, "Can't you just um, put him back the other way?"

Wonka just laughed, "Just put him back the other way? This is television, not telephone, there is no other way."

"Then what are we going to do?" The little Mike whined, his small size making it sound more annoying that it normally would have.

A smile crept onto Mr. Wonka's face, "Well we could put him in the taffy puller. You know, since young men grow so much, it won't hurt him that much."

Horrified Mr. Teavee repeated, "Taffy puller?"

This caused Mr. Wonka to pout, "Hey that was my idea!"' Shaking it off he called a Loompa over, "Hey can you take Mr. Teavee and his," he smirked slightly while glancing over at Mike, "and his little boy to the taffy puller to be stretched?"

The Oompa Loompa gave a sign of understanding as he led the father and son out of the room, "Alright," Wonka began, "Who is left." He turned around just to see me standing there, his eyes turned wide.

"Mr. Wonka," I said sheepishly waving slightly, "I am the only one left."

Then for the last time, his personality changed, his eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face, "Yay!" He yelled like a child, "Charlie is the Last one!" Then without any warning, he ran up to me, "Hug attack!" I found myself on the ground, caught in a hug with this man.

I was utterly speechless. Just who the hell is this? And what the hell happened to the Mr. Wonka that was just leading this tour?

* * *

**_End of Chapter 4: Corruption and Loompa Song_**

**Wow, just wow... THE STORY ARC IS OVER!**

***ahem* Starting with next week... the story will be all original... the real story begins... next week.**

**Review are loved, but just favoriting and following are also Amazing.**

**Till Next Time-**

**Love ya, **

**Royal~ **


	10. Reward and the Real Wonka p1

**Ok, so I am going to give you guys an early update, cause I am going camping... and since its Friday. Also, fun story for today! I was feeling some... um... feminine pains this morning and my mom told me to take some Ibuprofen. I take it, and I feel flat out depressed. I mean I was crying, and feeling empty... and Man it sucked! So at around six(after spending the whole day uncontrollably crying) I suddenly felt fine. Well funny thing, turns out Ibuprofen has a side effect of crying and feelings of emptiness... go figure. **

**Anyway, now that my little ramble is over- Enjoy!**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolaty Factory* **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reward and the real Wonka**

I looked up at the man who was still wrapped around my shoulder, I could feel questions popping up all over my face. "Um, Mr. Wonka?" I began softly, "What's going on?"

He smiled up at me, "I knew this whole time that Charlie would win, I just knew it. All those other kids were just nasty. You won Charlie! Shouldn't you be happy?" He let go of me and looked me in the face, "Are you feeling okay?"

I stayed silent for a moment, before asking, "I'm still a bit confused? What is going on?" I asked again hoping that he would answer me this time.

He looked down at me, "Well, you won. Starting today, you will be living with me in the chocolate factory as my assistant." His smile was so blinding, I almost didn't realize what he was saying. We both stood up, and I returned his smile.

"Oh, I understan-" I stopped myself mid sentence, "Wait What!" I shook my head, "W-what do you mean by that?"

He tilted his head, "I mean what I said, you won, so now you are going to live with me."

I felt myself glaring, "Says who? I never agreed to any of this!"

He pouted back at me. "But they said that-"

"Who said that! It wasn't me!" Just what is this guy talking about! This was never mentioned on the back of the ticket! And what the hell happened to him? Why is he acting so... weird. It's like some kinda switch flipped in his brain. He got right into my face, and opened his mouth to say something when, the door to the TV room opened. The Oompa Loompa from the office came through, her small heels clicking on the hard floor. She was wearing one of the TV room glasses, to protect her eyes.

"Willy," the female Loompa said swiftly, "how many times have I told you not to loiter in the TV room for too long, hmm?" she motioned for him to leave, "Now go off and do something while I prepare Charlie's room with her."

Willy smiled at her, his pout gone, "Alright Doris!" he skipped out of the room and off somewhere in the factory.

Once he was safely out of the room, Doris turned to me, "Alright, where to begin," she tapped her foot three times before continuing, "I suppose you want to know about the whole assistant thing? Well, I suppose you could tell this about Willy, but he is a bit... childish."

I nodded, and began carefully, "He is not the original Willy Wonka is he?"

Doris looked down at the ground slightly, confirming my answer, "That is correct. It is not my place to tell you what happened, but I will answer your question. Yes, the Willy Wonka you know is not the original, but he has the same amount of creativity as his father, he is just not as serious. During the tour he was trying his best to act like his father, and now that the tour is over," she let the sentence hang, telling me that he was no longer going to act like his dad. She led me out of the TV Room, depositing our glasses on the way out, "Now about the prize you won, the truth is, we feel that Willy needs someone to keep him company," she must have seen a strange look on my face, and chuckled, "Oh no, not that kind of company, I'm not sure that Willy would understand the meaning of that anyway. " she sighed, "You see, Willy has had no one to talk to but Oompa Loompas for the past twenty years, and has gotten a bit lonely, so we used the golden tickets to try to find someone to be a friend for him."

"The tickets weren't his idea?" I questioned, now a strange feeling creeping up my throat, what was really going on?

She shook her head, "No, Willy's father had always wanted to have a tour and let people inside, it was just one of the ideas he had never seen through in his lifetime." She paused for a moment, and I could only stare at her silently, she looked up at me, a newfound fire in her eyes, "So please Charlie, come live with us."

I looked down, "I don't know, my family needs-"

She cut me off, "I am already well aware of your family's financial status and am already prepared to give them more than enough money to live off of for their life, you did not expect Willy to be a poor man?" she smirked slightly, her voice sharp, "I saw the excitement in your eyes when you toured through the factory, the life that exploded through your eyes. You were so dull when you first came here, but now, I can already see a change. Not only that,but you got along with Willy exceptionally well, you know, the winner was decided within the first ten minutes of the tour? " The first five minutes? My eyes lit up with a question as Doris kept talking, "The winner couldn't have brought a parent. So Mike and Veruca were already out. Also the winner had to be confident, but not overpowering, So Violet was out. And lastly, the winner couldn't be greedy, and had to think of other before themselves, so Augustus was out."

I looked at her amazed, "You guys have that much figured out? That actually pretty amazing. But I am not really the best, I mean, I have a really bad um, mouth." I thought back to the times, I said things I shouldn't have. A weird feeling creeped over me as I thought of what she just said. They(whoever they are) have been watching this whole thing from the beginning. Meaning they saw everything. Every slip up someone made, every move, and everything said. I shivered, someone was invading my private space.

She smiled, "I figured that much," bringing me back to my comment about my potty mouth, "but that is not a huge issue, just try to censor yourself when near Willy." With those words the discussion was ended, "Now let me show you to your room!" Her voice was cheerful as she walked away.

"Wait I never told you I was," she turned flat on her heel and faced me, her face shadowed with a dark seriousness.

"Charlie," she began, her voice grim,"why wouldn't you take this? What do you have at home? When was the last time your family ever showed true compassion for you? When you won the ticket?" Her voice was a hushed whisper, it sounded smokey, like one wrong poke would set it ablaze.

I looked to the ground, just when had my parents said I love you? They often begged me to do stuff, or go back to being my old self, by I don't really remember an I love you. My downcast face must have answered her questions. "Exactly," her voice was like a knife, "now we are right up to your room. In a few days it will be stocked with clothing, that should suit your style," she ushered me inside, "I hope you will find this to your taste?"

I was led into an open room, a king sized bed was placed in the center of the room. It had a plush looking red comforter, with equally as plushy pillows. The navy blue walls were barren of any decorations, but I liked it like that. I could even see the door to a bathroom hiding in the corner. I could feel Doris smirking up at me as I gawked at the area, "This room is huge!" It had to be bigger than my whole house, I ran to the bathroom, "Wow, even the bathroom is huge!" The bathroom seemed to be made of white marble, that resembled chocolate of that color. A huge jacuzzi tub laid in the center, I made a note to try it out soon.

"So, will you consider staying here with us?" Although she was asking, she sounded like she knew my answer.

I turned to her, a serious look spread over my face, "Are you positive that my family will be taken care of?"

"WIthout a doubt," with those words I sprung myself onto the soft bed, a moan escaping my lips. Wow it's so soft. "Would you like to contact your family? Or shall I?"

I sat up, forgetting that my family was still clueless to the events from today. "I better," Doris produced a phone, seemingly out of nowhere, "Um thank you." I dialed the number for my small house, Come on pick up.

"Hello?" It was my mothers voice. I could tell, because it sounded tired as if she had worked all day long. Although, I knew that was hardly the case.

"Hey mom," I began unsure of where this was going to go, "I'm still at the factory."

"Is everything alright?" she asked casually, sounding as if she didn't give a rats ass. Even now you don't care about your daughter?

"Yeah. I'm going to be living in the factory from now on," I cut right to the chase, "Don't worry I was already told that you guys would have more than enough money to live off of-"

I heard a thump from the other line, followed by a muffled screaming. I could only guess my mom had dropped the phone and proceeded to tell the rest of the Buckets. Then nothing but silence came from the other line, I guess they hung up. The signature deadline beep echoed from the phone. Yeah they did hang up. I sighed gently, was it bad that I kinda wanted them to chose me over the money?

I put the phone back onto the ringer. "Thanks," I said to Dorris, "I'm gonna guess my parents are excited."

Doris looked up at me, "You in your final year of highschool correct?"

I looked up, caught off guard by her question, "Yeah I am, why do you ask?" Oh yeah, I thought, this whole Factory whipped the whole thought of school out of my head.

"Well, I was wondering if you wished to continue your schooling at your school, or would you like to be taught here in the factory for the remainder of the time?"

I thought for a minute before saying, "I think I would like to continue my schooling at school, just so I can feel somewhat normal, and since I only have a few months left, I just wanna live them out like I would have."

Doris smiled, "I understand, and I assume that you are not going to college." This lady went right to the point, didn't she?

I froze up, and then with downcast eyes mumbled, "Yeah since I had no money I didn't want to inconvenience my family. Actually," I said looking back up, "after school was over, I wanted to move to the city and become some kind of freelance worker. That way schooling wouldn't need to be necessary."

Doris smiled,"And now you are the assistant of a world famous candy maker. Not so bad for no college schooling." I know she was trying to be nice, but her words still stung me in a way.

"I guess," I muttered, "But I haven't even done anything yet. Well other than win this whole thing." I looked at her, "so what happens now? Do I just live here and keep an eye on Mr. Wonka?"

Doris shook her head, "Oh heavens no, rest assured, you will also help Willy with the inventing of new products."

I looked at her skeptically, "I am sorry, Miss Doris, but I have never even completed a story that I have began, there is no way in he-" she sent me a sharp look, I guess the censoring starts now. I started again, "There is no way on earth I will be able to help anyone with something as creative as candy making. Especially if the man is the most creative candy maker in the world!"

"Yes, but remember this Charlie," Doris started,her voice low, "the Willy you know is not the Willy Wonka who started this empire. The original Willy Wonka had a great grasp on reality, one that let him push his limits, while remaining in the compounds of what could be done. " She sighed deeply, "The Willy that we have with us now, is very creative, but his ideas tend to be a bit, over the top. He needs someone like you Charlie, someone who can give him a real dose of reality without crushing him in the process."

"So, the real Mr. Wonka," I began trying to process everything, "Died some time ago, and now his son, also known as Willy Wonka is now running the factory, but is far too childish and needs me to tell him what is possible, without making him cry in the corner like a baby?" Doris nodded, "I still have a question, why did Mr. Wonka act so mature in the factory, it was almost like he was reading off a .." I led off, fishing for the right word.

"Script?" Doris tried, when I nodded she kept talking, "Yes, in a ways he was, his father had pre made all of those note cards, and Willy, wanting to be like his father, tried to be all Dark and mysterious," She chucked once, "it was actually quite cute."

"So it was all an act," I confirmed, feeling a heaviness fall over me.

Doris sighed yet again, "Well thats the hard part, I'm not really sure. He sure was a natural. I have the feeling that Willy has a dark side, but he compresses it." She locked her eyes with mine, "Be patient with him okay."

She turned around, preparing to leave, "Breakfast will be at ten o'clock, if you are a little late, it's not a problem. Your clothes should be here within the next two days, don't worry you will have them for school on Monday. And Charlie," she took a pause without turning around, "Be sure to have fun." With that she was out of the room.

With the introductions out of the way, I finally had a moment to take a deep breath and reevaluate my life. I found the golden ticket against all odds, How? I have no freaking clue. I not only won the whole contest, but somehow got the son of the chocolate maker to like me, What? I don't know either. I am now going to live in this huge castle, Where? Well, it's really a factory, but, it seems like a factory. I am also going to be helping the man himself make chocolate, Why? Why the hell do I know!

I began to feel a bit dizzy, and I collapsed on the bed. My exhaustion hit me hard, it had been a long day. Was it only this morning when I came to the factory? I feel like I have been here forever. And what is with this whole Me being an assistant to an insanely childish Willy Wonka. Who also has a dark side? Just how I wanted to spend my life.

Why did I agree? For all I know Mr. Wonka could be a pervert, But I doubt that. He could trap women just to have his way with them, You would have seen that. He could, If you end up hating this place just leave, I can do that? Why not?

I nuzzled my head into the pillow, which was a million times softer than anything I had ever laid on. "At least the beds are very comfy. And I probably won't be eating cabbage in the morning."

I prepared myself for the best sleep of my life. I don't think I have even been so comfortable.

I was just drifting off when a voice hit my ears, "Charlie," My startled, eyes shot open. It was Mr. Wonka's voice.

* * *

**Oh noes! Its a Cliffie, Sorry about that, but you will all have to wait until next week. I hope you enjoyed and my poll for my next story is still up. **

**And in response to someone's review, Yes this will be a fanfic of EPIC lengths**

**Review and follow if you liked! **

**Till next time!**

**Love ya,**

**Royal~**

**OH WAIT(I guess I'm a bit fired up) IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED FOR POKEMON X & ? **


	11. Reward and the Real Wonka p 2

**Okay, here comes another Chapter, so I am not going to make you all wait!**

**But, I hit forty reviews! So that really shows how awesome all of you guys are, and although I do not know you, I love all of you!**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!* **

I could faintly make out his silhouette in the darkness, "Mr. Wonka?" I asked, my head feeling heavy as I sat up, "Is something wrong?"

The figure advanced forward, his footsteps quiet as her came up to my bed, "Did I make you upset today Charlie?" His voice dripped with innocence, How is this man older than me?

"Umm," I began, unsure of how to act. I had never been good with Children, often finding them troublesome and time wasting. "Well I guess I was a bit upset today. I mean you did, you know suddenly tell me that I am living with you. Thats not really cool. You can't force someone to live with you. That will push someone away quickly."

Mr. Wonka was raising his voice, "But you don't understand, the only reason that I wanted you to stay here was because," he paused slightly, his voice fading, " I like you Charlie." He kept talking, "I've never met anyone who has been so nice to me. And although you can be a bit grouchy, you still are nice."

"Its okay Mr. Wonka," I looked down, "Didn't Doris tell you that I agreed to help you around the factory?"

By this point he was right in my face, his wide eyes right in my face, "Really!" He smiled widely, "No she hadn't." He stayed so close to my face. Those wide eyes just looking into me. This is really weird. He had white teeth, like blindly white.

I turned my head before saying the first thing that came to my head, "So, umm you're not wearing your hat." I ended the statement with a obviously forced laugh.

He just looked at me strangely, "Well, I couldn't wear it to bed it would fall off and get all crumpled."

I have never had a person this close to me before, I turned my head away, "Well, now that we have that misunderstanding out of the way," I paused, unsure of what to say, "We can just go to bed."

Mr. Wonka nodded, "Alright, see you in the morning Charlie." He skipped, yes skipped out of the room.

I knew that I would be unable to sleep now, after nearly having a heart attack. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Already, I kinda don't know what I think of Mr. Wonka. " I stood up, "I mean, I never really liked kids that much, but oh screw it, he was kinda cool when he was leading the tour. But that wasn't even him." I rubbed my head furiously, "No Charlie this is all for my family."

I brought myself to my new bed, and forced myself to lay down, "Tomorrow will be okay, I will enjoy living here." my stomach tightened, "I haven't told Ms. Apple that I don't need to work at her shop any more." I bit my lip, "I've never really been away from my family for this long too, but I needed to get out... right?"

My eyes threatened to close as I sat in the oversized dining room. I scanned the room, my mind most likely distorting it due to insomnia. I mean why would the table be twenty feet long and be the color of Pepto Bismal? I sighed, cause knowing this place, I might not be hallucinating.

A giant clock was perched on the wall, directly facing the head of the table. It was ten o'clock on the dot and still no sign of motion could be detected. I sighed, "I knew that I would be too early." I had an issue of being on time, since I hated when people were late, I made sure I was never one of those late people. I slumped my head on the table and waited in silence for around fifteen minutes, until Doris came bustling down the stairs.

I heard the rhythmic clicking of her high heels as she advanced down the hallway. I lifted my head to see that she was only a few feet away from me, "Good morning Charlie," she said slightly grouchy, "I see you are up early." She smiled at me, a travel mug full of coffee were in her small hands, "I think we will get along just fine!"

"Can I get some of that?" I mumbled, meekly pointing at the coffee, "I think I will need it for today." Doris nodded slightly before running off somewhere to preferably get me some coffee. Then, a Loompa timidly walked up to me, and placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of me. "Thank you," I groaned, trying to sound somewhat appreciative, but the Loompa just looked scared and ran off. Shrugging that off, I lifted the mug to my face and felt the burning liquid slide down my throat. The taste hit me like a hammer, as I burst into a coughing fit. "What kind of flavor was that?" I questioned, the overbearing sweetness on the chocolate hitting me in a wave of nausea. .

Appearing out of nowhere and scaring the living hell out of me, Doris answered, "We put chocolate infusions into all of our drinks, did you not like it?" Her eyes glinted with some emotion that was unknown to me.

I looked up at her, "Do you have any normal coffee?" The sweet taste of chocolate still lingered on my tongue. It was not that the flavor was bad, but coffee is one of those sacred things that should not be tainted. Even with something equally as sacred as chocolate.

She smiled, "I'm afraid not. But if you wish, we can order some regular coffee and have it in for you next week."

I nodded, "That would work too." I pushed the chocolate away from, not wanting anymore, and asked, "What am I going to be doing today anyway?"

Doris, without looking at me, began to list off all of the things for the day. "Well, you will receive a full tour, that includes what each room does, what it makes. We will need a bit more information about you, including things like clothes you want wear, since you will need a new wardrobe. And you will be educated on the history of the factory."

Another Oompa Loompa came up to me, his looks identical to any other Loompa in the factory, and placed a bowl of chocolate looking cereal in front of me. The shapes were mostly little top hats, but chocolate bars, and even the occasional ticket were scattered in the mix. "Aw yes," Doris started again, "You will also be testing some of Willy's new products. Right now you are trying the prototype of a new cereal, Wonka Crunch!"

Not wanting to offend the awaiting secretary, I gingerly scooped up a spoonful of the cereal and plopped it into my mouth. The flavor was very chocolaty, but I can't say that I disliked it. Unlike the coffee, that had shocked my senses from surprise, this had the right balance of chocolate. It was actually pretty good, and I found myself piling more and more into my mouth. I looked back up at Doris, once the bowl was around half empty, "That is actually quite good, I mean, I like chocolate when it is in a place that I expect it."

Doris smiled as if to say I told you so, but only said, "I'm glad you like the cereal, Willy will be happy to hear that." Footsteps echoed throughout the room, "And speaking of Willy, I believe he is coming down now," she leaned in closer to me, "For future records Charlie, you do not need to come down so early." With that, she turned to face Mr. Wonka, who was dressed in fine silk pajamas. Each piece of his outfit was a fine shade of lavender, and looked to be more expensive than my entire house, with all of the furnishings inside. "Good morning Willy!" Doris greeted the man, with a smile.

"Good morning Doris," he echoed, turning his gaze to me. More specifically the cereal I was eating, "Charlie is eating my cereal?"He asked, most likely to himself before continuing, "Yay! Does she like it?" He was still talking to Doris, so I was unsure if I should answer or not.

But when Doris gave me a slight motion to continue, I spoke up, "Its um, really good!" Mr. Wonka's eyes lit up and seemed to asked me to keep talking. I internally grumbled, I have never been good at flattery, "Well the flavor is good, not too over the top and it's nice how the excess chocolate turns the regular milk into chocolate milk. It reminds me of when I was younger." I stopped, having said enough. Why did I have to bring up my childhood?

I prayed that the man wouldn't ask about what I meant when he just said, "What do you mean Charlie?" His eyes were wide, yet

I sighed, deciding I'll just give the brief overview of the moment, "You see, as you know I had no money growing up. So one of the best things I ever had was a bowl of Coco Puffs. I found it to be so cool how the cereal also turned the milk chocolaty too. Thats all it is." I prayed he wouldn't ask for any more details. I didn't want to tell how that mere meal was a gift given out of pity from Ms. Apple, who had heard of my love of chocolate. She often would give me a meal, complaining about how I was far too skinny.

When he didn't, I finished the bowl in silence, as I ate. I kept feeling that something was missing from the cereal. It was good, but it was rather one dimensional, it lacked something. Putting my spoon down, I thought about what it could be missing. "It could use a salty component," I muttered silently. Remembering some sea salted chocolate Ms. Apple had given me after a trip to the ocean she went too.

Mr. Wonka's eyes went wide, "You didn't like it the way it was?" He was beginning to pout slightly, his lower lip sticking out. I inwardly panicked, I had dealt with enough kids to know what was going to happen next.

I exhaled, while shaking my head, thinking of something to say, "N-no, it's just, I think that with salt it would be a bit better!" I eyed the white salt shaker on the table and shook some onto my hand. Then I sprinkled the salt onto the cereal I had left in the bowl. Then, I put another mouthful into my mouth.

"Wow," I said quietly, "that made a big difference."

Mr. Wonka grabbed another spoon and also put a mouthful into his mouth. His skeptical look, soon turned into an awestruck one as he chewed. Swallowing he said, "You were right Charlie, the balance is a bit more even now." His eyes were wide, "I had never thought to put salt into my candy before."

As I finally finished my bowl, I said, "Yeah sometimes a little salt can change up the whole experience." Once the bowl was scraped clean, an Oompa Loompa came over to clean up my plate. He was wearing a white chef's uniform with black dress shoes. Unused to the gesture of someone else cleaning up for me, I looked down, "Thank you," I paled. I did not know his name. Actually, I did not know any of the Loompas name, other than Doris. But Doris was easily distinguishable, seeing as she was a woman, and wore high heels. How was I going to work in this factory if I could not instantly recognize who was who?

Luckily, Mr. Wonka did know the Loompa's name, as he cheered, "Thank you Zander!" The Loompa only bowed before he left, escaping back into the kitchen.

"I need to learn all of the Oompa Loompas' names," I declared suddenly, earning a surprised look from Doris and Mr. Wonka, whose wide eyes made me shift in my seat.

Doris only shook her head, "That would be impossible Charlie, it would take-"

"No," I interrupted, "I really need to learn who everyone is, if I don't then working here will be hard." My mind was made up, I was going to learn everyone's name.

Doris sighed, a sign she knew she would not win, "I have a feeling there will be no arguing with you. I will have it so all of the workers will have a name tag until you know who they are." She made a note on her clipboard.

Wonka looked up at me happily, "I can help you too Charlie if you want the help? We can make a game out of it and have note cards and stuff!" He was leaned in real close to me, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

I nodded my head leaning back a bit. Swallowing hard, I answered, "Yeah that would be great, I mean how hard could it really be? They must have differences!" And just like that I had my first task in the factory. Maybe I should have started with something a bit easier.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5: Reward and the Real Wonka **

**I know I was a day late for this chapter so I will give you guys a gift! From this chapter on I will ask you guys a question and you guys can answer it! If I see a answer that I really like, I will post it!**

**Ok, so the Question is, **

_**What is the song you jam out to when you are happy?**_

_****_**I will answer too next week!**

**Anyway, love you all,**

**Royal~**

**Oh and reviews and favorites are loved, and my poll is still up! **


	12. Memorization and Look Alike

**Hey guys! It is Sunday, so here comes another Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!***

**Chapter 6: Memorization and Look-Alike**

* * *

Although I had a new task at hand with learning who was who, the tour still went on as planned. I waited in the dining room for Mr. Wonka to come back downstairs. He had left to get on something other than his pajamas, and I had been waiting for 20 minutes. 20 freaking minutes. "Just what the hell is taking this guy so long?" I grumbled, quiet enough so Doris wouldn't hear. I really didn't want to face her wrath. It was still my first morning here, and I didn't want to get kicked out. What would happen to my family then? They would have had a taste of luxury, but only to have it taken away by their daughter.

Unfortunately, I was convinced that she heard me anyway, as she said, "Willy often takes a long time in choosing his outfits. Don't Worry he will be down in the next fifteen minutes or so." She looked bored as she talked to me, 'Maybe she doesn't like me.'

I dropped my head so I was looking at my shoes, "Another fifteen minutes, does he do his hair and makeup while he's at it?" Although Doris didn't answer, the look she shot me told me I might not be wrong. I shuddered, not wanting to think that a grown man was spending his time like that. I attempted to rekindle our conversation, "So how many rooms does this place have?" I prayed she would answer, in order to stop this awkward silence.

"A little over a hundred," the Loompa answered nonchalantly, "we should get through around half of them by the end of the day."I nodded, not entirely ready for the day ahead. I have lived in a one room house my entire life. And this one room was about ten times smaller than the dining room. Now, I am expected to learn a whole factory out in two days? That seems a bit unrealistic, "Don't worry Charlie, you will get a map of the place, it will be impossible for you to learn the whole area out in one day." Somehow that woman seemed to read my mind.

"Is Charlie ready to go?" Mr. Wonka had appeared, and judging by the way his eyes were sparkling, he was full of energy, and ready for a day of 'fun.' And he just irked me the wrong way. How could he be so happy this early? How could he be so rearing to go with a strange girl he had met less than 24 hours ago?

Maybe it was the lack of caffeine pulsing through my veins, but I found myself blurting out, "Just what the hell are you wearing?"

Deflating like a balloon with a leak, he looked at me with hurt eyes. Mr. Wonka whined, "What do you mean? Do you not like my outfit?" He looked down at his plaid flannel shirt, that was all in different shades of purple. He wore it open, and a plum colored T-shirt was layered under it, with his company's logo in gold letters plastered over the chest.

I felt a sudden pain in my lower calf, and whipping my head around, I saw Doris. She had a angry looking smile on her face, as she muttered, "Remember what I said about cussing?" It was then I learned this girl was passive aggressive.

I nodded dryly before apologizing, "Erm, I'm sorry." My apology seemed to work, as Doris's smile reverted back to it's non threatening state. I looked around, Just what kind of messed up placed is this?

"We might as well be getting started!" Doris announced as she began to walk, Mr. Wonka following at her heels.

"Yay," I muttered, "Just where the hell are we going?" I meant to speak loud enough for only me to hear and luckily, that was just the case. I looked up to see that they had already began walking. I shuffled into step with Mr. Wonka, "So, how am I going to learn everyone?"

He looked over at me, "Well, everyone will be wearing a name tag. And, then you should just begin to learn who everyone is."

'Is is really that simple,' I thought. A silence crept over the hallway aswe walked, "Ok, Charlie,:" Doris started, "here we are at the first room." I looked over at the caption over the door, 'Chocolate Tasting Room."

The door opened on it's own, with forces unknown to me, and we entered. "Wow," I said, "It smells great in here!" My eyes scanned the huge room, chocolate of all kinds were oozing from giant basins, and making my mouth water. Little tables were sprawled across the room, each with a platter of different chocolate candies on it. Each table had five to six Loompas around it, each one wearing a little suit and thick rimmed glasses. I watched as the Oompa Loompas sat around with notebooks, each taking a small bite of the candy, before scribbling notes onto the paper. "Is that really their job?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun doesn't it?" Mr. Wonka beamed. Skipping,.he grabbed my hand and went over to one of the chocolates, dragging me along. The smells caused my stomach to churn, even though I still had breakfast sitting in my stomach. Wonka grabbed a truffle looking chocolate from a Loompa's hand. The Loompa, named Jojo, as the named read, gave the chocolatier a slightly agitated look, before going back to work. Wonka then looked at me, "Here try it and tell me what you think."

I look the chocolate and held it flat in the palm of my hand. "It looks kinda fancy," I noted. The chocolate looked like something for a ritzy party, not something for kids to buy with their allowance money.

"Yeah," Mr. Wonka began, "I was kinda thinking it was time to advertise to both adults and kids," then with excitmetn eating at him, he whined, "Come on Charlie just try it!"

Taking a final look at the truffle, I tried to memorize the slight bumps over the surface, hinting that there was some kind of nut on top. The chocolate was a deep shade of brown, so I knew it was of the finest dark chocolate. Holding it gently between my index finger and thumb, I pop the chocolate into my mouth.

Chewing down slightly, A smooth creamy chocolate filling entered my mouth. It was as smooth as it was flavorful, I could feel myself succoming to the intense flavor. Just when I thought the experience was over, another wave of flavor hit me. This time hazelnut and almond wrapped around my tongue, making me remember the crispness of fall. I swallowed, the chocolate contently sliding down my throat. .

No words could come out of my mouth, I just stood there, trying to process the chocolate I had just eaten. I have never been one to be at a loss of words, but this moment, I was genuinely, speechless.

"Well, how was it?" Mr. Wonka was still waiting for my answer. Looking at him, I could see he was not faring well with having to wait. "Come on, tell me!"

I tried to get back to my senses, but I all could manage to say was, "Can I have another?"

Taking that as I liked it, and I really did like it, Mr. Wonka smiled, while Doris chucking said, "Maybe another time, but for now we have to keep this going." The female Oompa Loompa had to practically drag me out of that room. FInally I gave up on staying in that room and got ready for the rest of the tour.

The rest of the tour dulled in comparison to the first room, the only rooms I could remember were the Inventing Room, Nut Room, TV Room, and that huge Chocolate meadow room(we went there during the tour and it would be hard to forget something so mentally scarring). None of the other rooms gave out chocolate, and I'll say about half of them dealt with the business side of things. I noted that Mr. Wonka seemed to have not a single clue as to how the business works, and rather found it boring. 'So, maybe that'll be a good job for me.'

One room was really cool, The Naming Room, which as the name suggests is where you name the candy. Although I lack the creativity to name something as fun as candy, it was cool to see how the names come to be. Turns out, he has a name generator, that actually makes the name for the candy before said candy exists. So the name generator(Called Wonktastic Name Maker) inspires the type of candy it will be. In my opinion, that is actually pretty cool, and I had never heard of anyone making candy like that before. But, at the same time, I had never heard of a lot of the things Mr. Wonka does before coming to this factory. For the most part, the whole tour was like a dream, things that happened there cannot happen in real life. They only happen when we are sleeping, or watching a bad 80's horror movie.

However, every other room in the factory was either breezed over, or just given a name without even entering. My head my spinning before the day was halfway over, and it was worthless to even pretend I knew what the hell was going on. I was being shoved from a room that makes toffee to an indoor cotton candy farm. So even after the second tour, I guess yesterday was the first, I really did not know the place at all, and maybe I never would. 'I just have to make sure I never get freaking lost.'

And as for the whole, 'Learning all of the Oompa Loompa name thing,' I now know it will take more than one day to learn that. Hell, it would take more than a year at my rate. I mean, even someone with photographic memory would have trouble with this one. Just look at this place! And do not even get me started on the Oompa Loompas! Were they just freaking inbred clones? They all look the same! Even when I searched for a difference in the Loompas, I came up with nothing. Nothing! Not even a freckle, or a grey hair. They even had the same exact hair style! I am beginning to suspect that these are just robot clones! It would make sense, they are always on task, do as they are told, never complain, and they look exactly the freaking same! Oh well all good things come in good time, I just wish they would happen freaking quicker.

'Why am I doing this?' I winced as the measuring tape was wrapped around my bust. Right now, there were about six female Loompas(Who knew there were more females than Doris?) fawning over me trying to get all of my measurements for some new wardrobe I was going to get.

"Thirty-three on the bust!" The Loompa said as she undid the tape. I noticed that they all looked like Doris. At least in the face and hair color. Luckily, each of the girls had different hair style, resembling a celebrity, or something of that sort. And each of them wore a different color dress.

So while they all shared the same dark hair, Lynda, the pink Loompa, had her hair in a loose bun, with her locks drifting onto her face. Grace, the green Loompa, wore her hair short, with many layers. Beth, the blue Loompa, had waist length hair, that she wore in a delicate braid. And lastly Amy, the purple Loompa, wore her hair to her shoulders, and had straight bangs across her forehead.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was ticked off. In reality, I freaking hated being pampered and stuff. It just, makes me feel uncomfortable. Why couldn't this time be spent, I don't know, helping people in need or something?

"Miss Doris said that we need to make a wardrobe for you by tomorrow, so we need to get started." Lynda, the pink Loompa said dismissively.

"Wait you guys are going to make me all of my clothes? By tomorrow? How the hell is that going to work?" I looked at them, and they looked back at me. A mischievous glare in their eyes, after that somewhat alarming moment, I kept my mouth shut.

As I stood there, waiting for the little Loompas to finish my measurements, I let my thoughts wander. I thought about home first. Just what where my parents doing? Why did they hang up on me? Why aren't they coming for me?

Then I thought about the owner. Mr. Wonka. Something happened to him in his past, I think I will need to know what. Why is he so, I don't know, strange. He acts like he is still a child. Like a kid who hasn't even passed the age of ten.

I just sighed, I could feel my body start to crawl as the lack of motion made me a bit stir crazy. I looked over at the Loompas and finally they all stopped. "You are done Miss Bucket." I let my shoulders slump as I heard those words. Finally I could let myself relax.

I went towards the door, and left. When I was about three feet out of the doorway, I turned back around, "Umm, Thanks," I stumbled awkwardly, "I hope you make clothes I like." With that, I finally departed from that dressing room for good. 'And hopefully the last time.

As I walked down the hallway, I hardly noticed the amount of doors that I passed. I looked around at the endless maze of rooms. "Oh hell," I muttered out loud, "I'm lost." I continued to look around, still unsure of where to go.

I could feel myself begin to panic as I felt myself running down to hallways. I could hear the echoing voice of all of my teachers chastising me for sprinting down the hallway when I was late for math It wasn't my fault though, I was begging for money on the street during lunch.

But now, unlike then, I had no idea where I was. I could feel the fear of getting lost in this place creep over me, and threaten to choke me. Where was Mr. Wonka now? Why wasn't he just popping out of nowhere and drag me to somewhere? That is what happened every other time. I mean I have only been here for one day, but between today and yesterday every time I was slightly nervous, he would just come out, and make things better.

I felt as if all of the walls were closing in on me, and I just wanted to get out. I hated this overwhelming feeling of helplessness, I hated how I couldn't even figure something as simple as a hallway out. "I really am pathetic," I muttered, slumping onto the ground. I could feel a wave of exhaustion hit me, as the ground felt more and more comfortable.

I think I just fell asleep. I really don't know. I just woke up in my bed. It was dark out, so I guessed it was night. But looking at the clock, I saw that it read three thirty. So it was already Sunday. Why do I feel as if I have been here so long? If one day feels like one hundred years, then I will be immortal living in this Chocolate Factory.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6- Memorization and look alike. **

**So last week I asked the question -**

**_What is the song you jam out to when you are happy?_**

**Three awesome People answered, so I will put all of there responses up**

_**misa said-**_

**_"The makes me jam out when I'm happy is hero by miss papaya"_**

**_Future writer said- _**

**_"The songs I jam when I am happy is Firework by Kathy Perry and Feel this Moment by Pit Bull"_**

**and,**

_**Beanatrix LeString said-**_

_**"My happy songs (I have two) are 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen and the Wallace and Gromit theme!"**_

**As for my answer, I Jam out to ****_Animal I have Become, _****By Three Days Grace!**

* * *

**So, Love you all, and reviews and Follows are Loved.**

_**Question-**_

_**If you could hang out with one celebrity for one day, who would it be, and why?**_


	13. Normal and Out-There p 1

**Chapter 7- Normal and Out-There**

**Sorry for the super late update... I just kinda forgot. But the good news is... I SAW WICKED ON BROADWAY OVER THE WEEKEND. And let me just say, it was amazing. I was so happy, I started crying as soon as the curtain opened. I recommend it to anyone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

***I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!***

* * *

I made a low rumbling sound out of the depths of my throat. It was a guttural noise, that was unlike one I had ever made. It sounded like something a hungry dog would make when something was threatening him. I guess now I was that dog, although my food was not being threatened. No, food was the least of my worries now.

Looking around at the school ground, I felt something was wrong. No, the snow still clung to the ground, in a thin layer, that was off color. Off color in the sense that it was not white, more like it was a bleh brown. That type of snow is the evidence of human greed. The building, though large, grey, and overpowering, was not any different than it was only three days ago. Well, maybe a bit longer, I had skipped the last few days. Maybe that wasn't the best plan.

Now, I was not only the girl who played hookie for the past week, but also the girl who was "Special." I could tell, even sitting in the back seat of the purple town car, that was mysteriously being driven by a Loompa, that the whole student body was waiting for me.

They were waiting to stare at me, and judge me, and soon I was going to be different. I was no longer going to be just the poor girl. Or the girl who wore clothes that were once her dad's. No, I'm nothing close to that girl now. I am actually wearing clothes that are not only clean, but, dare I say it stylish.

Well, for my standards at least. I mean, I know for most girls a pair of jeans, a leather jacket, and a dark blue camisole is nothing special. But, hell, for me, that is more for me than anything I have ever worn before.

People are going to take one look at me, and see me as someone else. Not that I really had many people that I considered as a close friend, but at least before I had no one judging me.

I looked at the Loompa, who was wearing a dark blue rim cap, and nodded a swift thanks at him. He nodded back at me and I opened the door of the cab. I was hit by a brisk chill, and I knew that the winter was not the only reason.

I looked up, and saw that everyone was staring at me. No lie, everyone, all of the groups, were just looking at me. Not doing anything else, nobody moved, nobody talked. They just looked at me. The goths, with their racoon bug eyes, the jocks, with their toned bodies menacing in thought, the nerds, their eyes scanning me, and everyone else.

I forced my eyes onto the ground, I really didn't need this now. 'I only have a few more months of this,' Well only six give or take, 'I can take it.' I dragged my boots on the pavement, the thin layer of snow crunching under my heels.

As I passed through the gates, it seemed as if nobody was going to do anything. Nobody made any noise. There was no movement. It was great, for a delusional moment, I really things would be "Normal." It was like nothing was out of balance, I will remain the nobody I always was. I was enjoying my fleeting fantasy.

I wish that moment lasted just one second longer. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, and all at once, people got out of the shock, of seeing me, and began making snide remarks. They were all being pelted at me so quickly and with the mass amount of them, I could only catch words out of each.

"...Loser she just... screw her," "I wonder how many times...the candy maker..." "Maybe now she will smell like...instead of the stuff she usually.." "I hope she...really fat...chocolate" "Must have...cause she is so poor..." "...Stole the ticket...that freaking thief..."

I think anyone could get the idea, I really was not wanted here. Whether these kids just hated chocolate, or were jealous, I dunno. I really don't want to know. Well, screw them all. I intensified my gaze to the ground, and stumbled up the stairs, not letting the lump in the back of my throat choke me. I had no time for any of this petty childishness, I already have enough of that stuff at my new home.

Once I was inside the building, I felt better. No one was targeting me with bullets of words, rather they just tried their best not to look at me. But they still were. When they thought I was looking away, they would glide their eyes onto me, trying to look at the rare species known as "Charlie Bucket."

I could feel my brow furrow in raw frustration at this, why did anyone care this much? I have not changed, I just have more chocolate now. And a live in babysitting job. I pushed a strand of my hair out of my face, not wanting anything clouding my sight. No, now more than ever I needed to be on my guard.

I arrived at the end of the hallway, and looked up. The stairs towered over me as I stood at the bottom. I walked up the stairs, trying not to trip up over my feet. Once at the top, I looked around, not a hundred percent positive that I knew the exact place to go.

But, luckily, I was able to find my classroom alright. The bell had not rung yet, telling the kids to give up their freedom and spend their time learning. And most kids at my school will spend all of their time texting, smoking something that will surely make them have the brain capacity of a carrot, or making out under the stairwell. So I really was not expecting anyone, well, other than Mrs. Fredrikson, the ancient teacher who looks like she hasn't had a real shower in years, to be in the room.

And when I peaked my head into the room, I saw that most the room's desks were empty. To be exact, twenty nine of the thirty were empty, without a single skin flake on the faded blue chair.

However, the one chair that was closest to the back window was filled up by an ensemble of black. The person, seemingly male, was wearing black laced combat boots, with silver chains dangling loosely from the loopholes. His skintight black pants pooled at the ankles of his boots and was the same color as the black jacket he wore on top. The jacket was gothic in style, with it's buckles running down the front.

But the guy's hair was leaning towards a more emo look I guess, as it was bleach blonde, almost white, and had the stereotypical, emo bangs. You know what I mean, "the whole, swoop over the eye thing." Does this kid just want to get judged? To make it worse, they were dyed black at the tips.

Doesn't he know of how kids will act when they see him? Just cause I make it my goal not to judge does not mean everyone does.

At the sound of my footsteps, the boy turned around. I only caught his face for a second, before he went back to reading his book. Although that was enough time to completely process his features, one thing that could not be missed was his eyes. His orbs were the one thing that etched itself into my memory. They were an intense blue. Not just a muffled blue that made no noise, no these eyes screamed, "I'm not afraid."

I dropped my head to the ground, deciding to sit in the back row as well, just on the other side of the room. Dropping my bag on the seat as a notice to all that the seat is mine, I walked up the teacher.

"Um, ," I began, making the bag of wrinkles look up. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, seeming to remember something. Here it goes, now she is going ask about the tour, and stuff. God, why can't things just be normal?

Her face contorted into a tight grimace, and her eyes shifted. "Miss Bucket," her voice was low.'Oh great she is one of those people who think I stole the ticket from someone. "You have not reported for class for the last five days! If you had not shown up today you would have been expelled!" She reached behind her desk and grabbed a thick wad of papers. "You will have till Friday to complete this. Any work not finished will result in a zero."

I grumbled under my breath, "Yeah okay." I picked up the heavy brick of papers, "I'll try to get it done."

She eyed me drolly, "You are going to have to do more than just 'try' Miss Bucket." With that she dismissed me by turning her attention back to her book. It was if if she longer wanted me to be in her sight. Was I really so disgusting.

In my last few minutes before class, I focused on trying to get some of my makeup work done.

"What are you doing Charlie," I tried my best to ignore Mr. Wonka, "Lets go to the inventing room and do some chocolate making! Or we can work on learning some Oompa Loompa names! Or we can-"

"Do you think you can maybe just let me work for a little bit?" I could feel my limited patience slipping as the chocolate maker kept asking to do something, "Just, like, twenty more minutes, then we can go do something!"

That seemed to make him a bit more content as he left the room skipping. Sighing in relief, I looked down at the massive amount of make up work that I would need to have done for Friday. Not only was I choking on the amount of work that I had in English, but all of my other teachers, except for my Science teacher, gave me more work than humanly possible.

Already I have done three hours of school work, and soon I am going to have to start memorizing the names of all the Loompas too. Why did I even agree to that. And I can't just back out of it, I mean, I told everyone that I would do it. I can see myself now. Trapped up in my room, with little note cards, the mugshots of every Loompa on it. Each one looking identical. Me, slowly falling into insanity. Why do I fear this will really happen?

I put down my mechanical writing utensil and exhaled deeply, trying to smooth out my wrinkled temples. "I just have to finish this problem and then I can take a break." I had never worked this hard for school before. It just, didn't mean anything before.

Four days ago, my biggest focus was getting food on the table. And now, of all things, its doing my math homework. Four days ago, I was eating nothing cabbage, and now, I am having steak tonight. Steak! If someone had told me my life would be like this, hell, even a month ago, I would have told them to get the hell away.

Four days ago I was living with my family. How are they doing anyway? They must be busy, they haven't called me or anything yet. I'm happy they are enjoying the money. They must be shocked about all of this still.

I leaned back in my seat, officially done with all of my work for the night. I know I still have a lot to do, but my brain just can't take anymore. It's like a faucet is slowly filling up in my brain, like a balloon, and if I let any more stuff leak into my brains, I'll explode.

I stood up, and I swear the second my feet touched the carpeting, my door whooshed open. "Are you ready to work on Chocolate making now Charlie?" Again Mr. Wonka was in my room, and most likely he was right outside my door. Just standing there, waiting impatiently for me to get done with the "boring stuff".

Turning to face him, I replied, "Yeah, I guess so." I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was. "Lead the way."Grabbing my hand, he started to tow me to the room where Violet turned into a blueberry. A thought crossed my mind, "Hey Mr. Wonka, just where did the other kids go? I mean, I never saw them leave or anything."

I didn't get an answer, I chose to believe that Mr. Wonka just didn't hear me.

* * *

**So that is it for this week, hope you liked it. Review! Favorite! Follow! **

**Now, if you excuse me, I have to write more of this story. **

**Last weeks question, ****_If you could hang out with one celebrity for one day, who would it be, and why?_**

**__****I would have to say either Johnny Depp or Kristen Chenoweth. Johnny, well because I am in love with him and would love to just stare at him and drool all day. And Kristen because I would like to get some acting tips from her cause I wanna be on Broadway some day like her. **

* * *

_**What is your least favorite subject in school and why?**_

* * *

**Till next time,**

**Love ya!**

**Royal**


End file.
